Promise I'm Worthy
by Mayra Anyway
Summary: Dez anos depois da Revolução, uma cerimônia será realizada na Capital em memória àqueles que perderam suas vidas. Mesmo relutante, Annie e seu filho vão até a Capital. Lá eles reencontram Gale e uma amizade começa a surgir. Enquanto Gale tenta entender o estado que Annie se encontra e conhece melhor o filho dela, um novo sentimento começa a surgir entre os dois. FIC TRADUZIDA!
1. Chapter 1

Promise I'm Worthy

**Nota da Tradutora**: Esta tradução foi autorizada pela autora **HPfanonezillion.** E, assim como todas as outras fics que traduzo, todas os reviews que for enviado será traduzido para a autora, que está ansiosa para saber como os leitores brasileiros irão reagir a esta história que vai criar um romance entre dois personagens que normalmente não se lê por aí em fanfics.

Mas dê uma chance e leiam, eu li, me surpreendi na forma como a autora conduziu esta história entre duas pessoas que estão emocionalmente abaladas mesmo depois de 10 anos do fim da Revolução, Gale e Annie.

Espero que gostem, boa leitura.

* * *

"Por favor, Annie, você tem que vir." Katniss disse ao telefone.

"Não sei, Katniss. Finn tem escola." Ela sentou e permaneceu imóvel no sofá, com um olhar distante.

"Todas as escolas vão fechar. É feriado nacional."

"Eu sei o que você está tentando dizer."

"E o que é?"

"Que Finnick queira que eu estivesse lá." A voz dela engasgou ao falar o nome do seu falecido marido.

"Já se passaram dez anos, Annie. Não acha que está na hora de seguir em frente?"

"E você seguiu em frente? Depois que sua irmã morreu? Depois que eles usaram a bomba de Gale contra ela?"

"Annie."

"Deixa eu pensar um pouco, okay? Não sei se quero ver meu filho passar por... Estou muito indecisa, Katniss."

Finn chegou em casa, trazendo o cheiro do mar. "Mãe, 'tá tudo bem?"

"Tudo, Finn." Ela voltou o foco pra conversa no telefone. "Eu ligo pra você depois."

"Ligue mesmo."

Ela desligou o telefone e voltou a olhar pro vazio. Seu filho sentou ao lado dela.

"Mãe?"

Ela colocou um braço ao redor dele. "Finn, quer conhecer a Capital?"

"Sério?"

"Sério. Vai ter uma cerimônia…"

"Por causa da revolução? Do meu pai e os outros?"

Annie segurou as lágrimas. "É."

"Então a gente vai pra Capital? Katniss vai também?"

"Você gosta dela?"

"Ela sempre foi legal comigo. É por causa do meu pai?"

"É. Ele salvou a vida dela mais de uma vez. Ele salvou a minha."

"Me fala de novo sobre ele?"

"Hoje não, Finn. Vá se preparar pra dormir. Está ficando tarde."

"A gente nem jantou ainda."

"Ah, é mesmo."

"Vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer." Ele levantou do sofá e foi pra cozinha.

No fundo ela sabia que isso era errado. Ela sabia que a mãe é quem devia estar fazendo o jantar, arrumando a mesa e todas essas coisas, mas ela não conseguia. Ela ficava deitada no sofá e dormia. Ela pensava em Finnick. Em como a vida deles dois seria hoje, se ele não tivesse morrido.

Ela ficou perdida em seu próprio mundo. Um tempo depois, Finn apareceu em seu campo de visão, chamando pra jantar.

"Não estou com fome." Ela murmurou.

"Por favor, Mãe. Come alguma coisa."

"Falei que não estou com fome, Finn. Pode ir jantar sem mim."

Ele suspirou e foi embora, "Eu sempre janto sozinho."

Ela queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não vieram. Ela ouviu o som da cozinha enquanto Finn lavava os pratos. As luzes se apagaram. Ela sentiu seu filho beijar seu rosto e depois, silêncio.

Annie não tinha certeza se ela que tinha apagado ou se o resto do mundo que sumiu. Ela viu a arena. Ela viu a enchente. Ela sentiu seus braços e pernas se mexendo, lutando pra sobreviver, lutando contra a loucura que começou a assombrar quando viu o seu companheiro de distrito ser morto.

De repente tudo mudou e Finnick estava ao seu lado, a abraçando, dizendo que acabou e que agora ela estava segura. Dizendo que ela tinha vencido. Que tipo de vitória é essa que custa a vida de tantos? Ela estava viva, mas outras 23 pessoas haviam morrido para a diversão da população de Panem.

Depois disso as coisas ficaram difíceis pra ela, sombrias. Enquanto lembrava essa escuridão, ela percebeu o raiar do dia. Sentiu o clima mudar percebendo que Finn já tinha acordado e estava pronto pra ir à escola.

O telefone tocou. Finn atendeu. Ela ouviu ele murmurando no telefone mas não conseguia entender o que ele falava, apesar dele estar por perto.

Depois ele se despediu e foi pra escola.

Ela ficou no mesmo lugar o dia todo.

Ela se arrastou pra fora do sofá quando Finn chegou da escola. Pegou o telefone e ligou pra Katniss.

Peeta respondeu. "Alô?"

"É Annie. Katniss está?"

"'Tá sim, um momento."

Katniss atendeu. "Hey, Annie. Como você está?"

"Já estive melhor. Eu acho."

"Eu liguei pra você de manhã. Falei com Finn."

"Era você?"

"Era. Então, alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar?"

"Não, Eu…Uhm, a gente vai pra Capital. Você tem razão, provavelmente já está na hora de tentar seguir em frente."

"Eu vou estar ao seu lado Annie, prometo."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Eu sei o que você está passando."

"Você não perdeu Peeta."

"Quase perdi. E isso me matou por dentro."

"Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso. A gente vai pra Capital."

"Okay. Vou te mandar o itinerário. Você tem um quarto reservado lá. Só pra te avisar, eles renovaram o centro de treinamento para esta ocasião."

"Então a gente vai ficar no centro de treinamento?"

"Eles reformaram tudo. Eu já vi como ficou. Tenho reserva no mesmo lugar, vai ficar tudo bem. Prometo."

"E se não der certo a culpa é toda sua." Ela brincou.

"Se cuida, Annie. A gente se vê semana que vem."

"Soldado Hawthorne, tem uma ligação pra você. A moça diz que se chama Katniss." O assistente de Gale disse em frente da porta do seu escritório.

"Katniss Mellark?" ele perguntou surpreso.

"Ela não falou o sobrenome, senhor."

"E precisava...?" Ele murmurou pra si. "Transfira a ligação e termine seu dia, Soldado Cole. Tenho certeza que sua mulher já está sentindo sua falta."

"Obrigado, senhor."

"Katniss?" Gale disse quando pegou o telefone.

"É, oi."

"Não esperava falar com você novamente."

"É, bem, não tinha certeza se queria mais falar com você."

"Então o que mudou?" Ele sentou na sua mesa.

"Annie Odair. Annie Cresta."

"Vocês são próximas agora? Me trocou por outra?"

"Ninguém toma o seu lugar, Gale." Ela disse suavemente.

"Você praticamente me ignorou por dez anos. Exceto quando mandou aquela carta dizendo que você e Peeta finalmente se casaram. E a carta que recebi ano passado do comitê, que agora você é membro, avisando da cerimônia de 10 anos."

"É, eu sei. Eu estava magoada. Você sabe como é difícil pra mim."

"Ela era minha irmã também. Cuidei dela e protegi enquanto você estava fora. Foi a minha ideia e eles a usaram contra as pessoas que amo. Eles usaram contra você."

"Gale, quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes."

"Não podemos. Não completamente. Muita coisa mudou, Katniss. Ainda tenho muita mágoa."

"Eu também."

A ligação ficou silenciosa.

"Eu só quero meu amigo de volta. Já perdi tanto. Doeu muito quando perdi você. Sei que a ideia foi sua, que você e Beetee trabalharam naquilo e ele construiu a bomba. Mas cheguei à conclusão que você nunca teria desenvolvido algo pra machucar nenhuma criança inocente."

"Então você me perdoa?"

"Sim." Ela ficou quieta. "Você me perdoa por ter escolhido Peeta?"

"Perdôo."

"Você está saindo com alguém?"

"Saí com algumas garotas ao longo dos anos. Mas nenhuma delas era você."

"Sinto muito."

"É, bem, não tem nada que eu possa fazer. Você sempre foi dele." Ele suspirou, "Te vejo semana que vem."

"Talvez a gente possa sair e praticar nosso alvo."

Ele sorriu, "Sair pela floresta e atirar em uns pássaros ou algo assim?"

Ela riu. "É, acho que a gente pode fazer isso."

"Tchau, Katniss."

"Até mais, Gale."

Ele desligou o telefone e levou as mãos no rosto. "O que é que eu 'tô fazendo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

* * *

Finn correu em direção à Katniss quando a viu esperando na estação do trem e jogou os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

"Finn?" ela perguntou, abraçando o menino e observando atentamente. "Olha só como você tá grande."

"Oi, Katniss."

Ela e Finn soltaram o abraço, e depois, foi cumprimentar Annie dando um abraço cuidadoso mas gentil. "Oi Annie."

"Oi, Katniss. E Peeta, como vai?"

"Bem, está tudo bem. Estamos felizes que você veio. O quarto de vocês já está pronto. Vocês são os últimos a chegar."

"Desculpe."

"Não se desculpe. Vem. Suas coisas estão sendo carregadas pro carro que está esperando lá fora."

"Um carro só pra gente?" Finn perguntou.

"Só pra gente, garotão." Ela brincou com o cabelo dele.

Eles seguiram até o carro. O menino estava animado. Sua mãe estava distante. E assim que ele percebeu, acabou um pouco com a alegria dele.

Katniss disse baixinho, "Se você quiser, nós vamos jantar juntos esta noite. Não é grande coisa, somente Peeta, Haymitch, Gale. E eu, é claro. Então, se sintam à vontade pra vir jantar conosco."

"A gente pode, Mãe?" Finn perguntou.

"E-eu não sei." Ela disse. "Talvez."

"Isso é melhor que 'não'." ele suspirou e encostou de volta no lugar, vendo a Capital passar pela janela do carro.

Katniss tentou, sem sucesso, mudar de assunto. "Vocês estão hospedados no mesmo andar do meu amigo Gale Hawthorne."

"Okay."

"Se for jantar com a gente, a comida vai ser servida no mesmo andar de vocês."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu e Peeta estaremos por perto. Nossos quartos também ficam no mesmo andar, mas em uma área diferente."

Ela deu um pequeno aceno.

Quando viu que Annie não respondeu, ela ficou um pouco aliviada pois sabia exatamente onde a mente dela estava, no mesmo lugar que a dela.

Ela estava de volta naquele mesmo dia, anos atrás, quando fizeram a mesma jornada; a jornada que levou à morte vinte e três crianças. Bem, no caso dela foram vinte e duas. Mas isso não importa, a morte de apenas uma pessoa naqueles Jogos nojentos já era terrível o suficiente. E existiram setenta e cinco deles. Bem, setenta e quatro e meio. E depois que Katniss destruiu o domo nos últimos Jogos, os portões do inferno se abriram.

"Me desculpa, Annie." Ela disse baixinho.

"O quê?" Annie virou-se pra ela no assento do carro.

"Me desculpa. Por tudo. Foi tudo minha culpa."

"Não, não foi." Ela voltou a olhar pra janela e tudo voltou a ficar silencioso.

Peeta e Gale ainda estavam pouco a vontade no início. Katniss tentou quebrar o gelo falando dos bons tempos no Distrito 12. Ela e Gale começaram uma discussão calorosa de quem tinha mais talento com o arco. Claro que todos sabiam o quão habilidosa Katniss era.

"Ah, por favor, você deve ter perdido a prática com sua vida luxuosa." Gale disse.

"E você? Trabalhando dentro de um escritório?" Ela descontou.

"Eu pratico bastante."

"Ah, é? Pois saiba que eu também pratico. Não consigo ficar dentro de casa o dia todo."

"Aposto que sou melhor agora do que antes."

"Que tal colocar dinheiro nessa sua boca grande."

"Ah é?"

"É. Aposto 10 pratas que consigo atingir mais alvos que você."

Ele riu. "Ah, meu Deus, Katniss. Senti a sua falta."

Ela sorriu, "Também senti saudade."

Finn entrou na conversa, "Posso ir ver?"

"Vai depender da sua mãe." Gale disse gentil.

Todos os olhos se voltaram pra Annie. Ela estava sentada, olhando pro nada. Sua boca movia, mas nenhum som saía. Finn inclinou-se e sussurrou suavemente pra ela. Todos lembraram do pai dele fazer a mesma coisa com ela, anos atrás. Ela piscou um pouco e olhou pro seu filho.

"'Tá melhor, mãe?"

"Sim." Ela disse baixinho.

Haymitch falou, "A gente nunca supera."

"Bom saber." Ela murmurou irônica.

Ele entregou um copo pra ela. "Isso sempre me ajuda."

"Não toque nisso." Katniss alertou, lembrando da primeira e única vez que ela tomou o álcool de Haymitch.

Annie deu o copo de volta a ele. "Obrigada, mas não." Ela deu um sorriso triste ao grupo.

O resto da janta foi relativamente silenciosa. Gale e Katniss marcaram um horário pra competir com o arco. Depois da janta Katniss, Peeta, e Haymitch foram pra seus quartos. Annie pôs Finn pra dormir, cobrindo o menino na cama, o que era raro.

"Mãe, 'tá tudo bem?"

"Estou bem."

"O que Haymitch quis dizer quando falou que você nunca supera? O que nunca supera?"

"Você aprendeu sobre os Jogos Vorazes na escola, não foi?"

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

"Você deve ter estudado que eu venci em um dos Jogos."

"Você e o meu pai."

"Haymitch também venceu. Assim como Katniss e Peeta."

"Eu me lembro."

"Não foi nada fácil. Nós... nós matamos pessoas, Finn. Tivemos que lutar por nossas vidas. E tudo pra entreter a Capital."

"É por isso que às vezes você fica na cama o dia todo?"

"É."

"E por causa do meu pai?"

Ela penteou o cabelo dele pra trás. "É sim, meu amor."

"Mas é mais por causa dele, não é?"

Uma lágrima escapou do canto do olho dela. Ela sentou na cama e limpou a bochecha. "A vida não é justa, Finn. Você precisa entender isso logo."

"Boa noite, mãe." Ele falou quando ela saiu do quarto.

Ela não olhou pra trás. Desligou a luz e fechou a porta.

Ela saiu do corredor, e entrando pela sala viu que Gale estava sentando lá, com o olhar baixo, encarando o vazio. Ela parou por um momento e ficou observando ele de longe.

"Vai ficar aí olhando a noite toda?" De repente ele falou.

Ela levou um susto. E deu um passo relutante pra dentro da sala. "Como é que dizem por aí? Uma moeda por seus pensamentos?"

Ele sorriu. "Meus pensamentos não são tão interessantes, a maioria é sem graça."

"Tenho certeza que eles são mais interessantes dos que os meus."

"Duvido." Ele fez um gesto em direção a cadeira do seu lado. "Quer sentar?"

"Eu devia ir pra cama. A cerimônia começa cedo."

"Ainda são nove horas."

"Pode ser aqui, mas estou com o fuso horário do meu Distrito."

"É, eu também. Mas normalmente eu fico acordado até tarde."

"É Katniss, não é?"

Ele sorriu. "Você me pegou."

"Eu sei como é amar alguém que não se pode ter. Exceto que, eu o tive em minha vida por pouco tempo quando ele estava em casa. Ele não precisava se esconder quando estava comigo."

"Bem, eu nunca tive Katniss pra mim. Talvez na floresta, mas nunca de verdade. Quando ela não estava com ele, depois dos Jogos, meu foco era proteger a mãe e a irmã dela. Mas, eu também lutei pra manter minha própria família."

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. "Mas tudo mudou."

"Mudou. Não sei quando, mas um dia ela deixou de ser só a minha Catnip."

"'Catnip'?"

Ele riu, "É um apelido que dei pra ela quando a gente se conheceu na floresta. É como achava que ela se chamava."

Ela sorriu. "Que fofo. Finnick me chamava de Ann o tempo todo. Meu nome é Annie, mas ninguém mais me chamava de Ann. Eu adorava."

"Aposto que sim."

"Eu não falo muito sobre Finnick. Meu filho me pergunta o tempo todo, mas não consigo..."

"Não precisa falar se não quiser."

"Finn merece saber."

"Quando for a hora certa."

"Ele já tem dez anos, Gale."

"Eu sei. Mas faça isso no seu próprio tempo."

Ela ficou quieta por um tempo. Então falou suavemente, "Ele era um homem bom."

"Um homem muito bom."

Ela ficou quieta,"Katniss ainda se culpa."

"É difícil ver as pessoas em que você confia morrer por você." Ele diz num tom baixo.

"É." Ela deitou as costas na cadeira e ficou quieta de novo.

Ele olhou de lado e viu que os lábios dela estavam mexendo, igual como tinha acontecido no jantar. Ela deve ter voltado aos Jogos. Ele ficou olhando por um tempo, sem saber o que fazer.

"Finnick." Ela sussurrou. Ela olhou ao redor da sala, parecia perdida.

Então ela lembrou onde estava quando viu Gale. "Desculpa." Ela levantou. "Não sei se vou conseguir ir amanhã."

"Eu vou estar lá."

Annie acenou com a cabeça, se virou e saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra.

Gale ficou lá um tempo quieto, pensando em Annie. Ela era instável e um pouco estranha. Mas também era inteligente, e tão triste. E tinha Finn, que só tinha dez anos, mas parecia ter o dobro. Será que o menino aprendeu a amadurecer mais rápido pra compensar a falta do pai? Ele merecia muito mais.

Ele parou por um segundo. Por quê ele estava pensando nisso? Ele mal conhecia Annie e ele acabou de conhecer Finn.

Ele foi pra cama, mas ainda ficou pensando nisso.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota da autora (HPfanonezillion)**: Este capítulo é um pouco maior do que os anteriores. Espero que seja uma coisa boa pra vocês. E espero que continuem lendo. Digam aos seus amigos. Aos seus inimigos. A seja lá quem você conheça. _

_Boa leitura!_

Capítulo três

* * *

Annie seguiu Katniss até o palco no dia seguinte. A cerimônia estava sendo transmitida nacionalmente por toda Panem, mas parecia que o país inteiro estava lá, presente na praça central da Capital. A mansão presidencial era o centro da cerimônia. Quando foram se sentar, ela levou o braço ao redor dos ombros do seu filho. Katniss sentou ao seu lado e deslizou a mão até encontrar com a de Peeta.

Annie notou Gale no canto do palco, parado, em formação. Ele estava usando um uniforme branco. A mandíbula dele travada enquanto olhava a multidão. No que será que ele estava pensando? Annie se perguntou.

A cerimônia começou. A presidente Paylor posicionou-se diante do pódio e falou solenemente sobre os eventos de dez anos atrás. Ela foi mais além, falando daqueles que perderam suas vidas pros Jogos Vorazes. Ela falou sobre o presidente Snow e seu reinado de terror e opressão.

Então, ela começou a falar sobre os dez anos de paz. Falou dos avanços feitos na tecnologia. Ela falou do futuro brilhante e de todas as coisas que estão sendo feitas para garantir este futuro. Quando ela terminou, a presidente voltou a sentar. Gale foi à frente junto com outro soldado também vestido de branco. O soldado desconhecido foi até o pódio e Gale foi pra perto de um grande sino que estava próximo. O homem começou a falar e depois de algumas palavras que ela percebeu que o soldado estava falando o nome dos que perderam suas vidas. Gale batia o sino depois de cada nome.

Alguns ela conhecia. Levou um bom tempo até citarem todos os nomes. Haviam centenas, milhares. Ela perdeu a noção do tempo e perdeu o olhar no horizonte.

Ela não percebeu quando a mão de Katniss pegou a dela. Ela ficou completamente desligada. Estava de volta com Finnick nos dias anteriores ao seu casamento. Estava deitada em seus braços e trocando sussurros sobre o futuro deles. Ela voltou ao tempo quando ele voltara da Capital, nadando no mar, competindo pra quem nadava mais rápido. Ela sorria, os dois sorriam. Nessa época ela era feliz, mas agora ela era um nada, um vazio.

"Mãe." Finn gentilmente sacudiu seu braço. "Mãe, já acabou. Todo mundo 'tá indo embora."

Ela não respondeu. Ainda estava no seu mundo distante.

"Mãe, por favor." Ele sussurrou. "'Tá todo mundo olhando."

"Annie?" Katniss falou suave.

Mesmo assim, nada.

Katniss olhou pra todos os lados, tentando achar algum jeito de ajudar. Ela encontrou os olhos de Gale. Ele pediu licença da conversa com a presidente e foi até lá.

Ele entendeu o que se passava quando se aproximava do palco. Ele viu que Annie ficou catatônica. Há quanto tempo ela estava assim? Sem dizer uma palavra, ele facilmente a pegou em seus braços e a carregou. Finn, Katniss, e Peeta o seguiram atrás. Gale sentou com ela no carro que esperava no estacionamento. Uma vez que todos estavam em seus lugares, ele falou pro motorista pra seguir pro centro de treinamento.

Ele segurava Annie em seu colo. Ela estava imóvel.

"'Tá tudo bem, Mãe." Finn disse baixinho. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele continuou a dizer isso por várias vezes.

Ninguém falou nada.

Gale distraidamente deslizava a mão pra cima e pra baixo no braço dela. Quando o carro parou no prédio, ele a levou pra dentro em seus braços. Todos continuavam em silêncio enquanto subiam no elevador. Finn correu na frente e abriu a porta do quarto dela. Katniss se apressou pra fazer uma ligação. Peeta ficou no corredor enquanto Gale levou Annie pra dentro do quarto. Finn puxou o endredom e tirou os sapatos dela, enquanto Gale a deitou na cama.

Assim que os braços dele foram soltando, Annie falou. "Não... Finnick. Não o meu Finnick. Não. Não, por favor. Ele não." Ela ficou dizendo isso de novo e de novo, ficando mais histérica a cada palavra.

Finn e Gale fizeram de tudo pra acalma-la. E ficava ainda pior quando ela olhava pro seu filho. Gritando, dizendo que o fantasma de Finnick voltou pra assombra-la.

"Finn, fique com Peeta." Gale disse calmamente.

"Mas, minha mãe—"

"Deixe comigo. Pode ir."

O menino disse pra mãe, "Eu vou estar lá fora."

Gale sentou na cama e pôs as mãos nos ombros dela. "Annie, Calma. Preciso que você se acalme. Seu filho precisa que você se acalme."

Ela parou e engoliu em seco. "Meu filho?"

"Finn. Seu filho."

"Não consigo." E voltou a falar sobre Finnick.

Foi quando a Sra. Everdeen chegou com um médico. A mãe de Katniss deu uma injeção em Annie que logo a fez dormir. O médico checou os sinais vitais dela e se levantou. "Ela vai ficar melhor. Voltarei amanhã pra checar. Ligue pra mim se tiver alguma mudança."

"Obrigado. Ligaremos sim." Gale disse.

"Não seria melhor alguém ficar com ela?" Katniss perguntou.

O médico falou, "Não tem necessidade, mas tem que dar uma olhada de vez em quando."

Todos concordaram. O médico e a mãe de Katniss voltaram pro hospital.

Katniss diz, "Uhm...eu odeio dizer isso, mas tenho um compromisso que preciso ir."

"Eu também." Gale diz. Ele olhou pra Finn. "Você vai ficar bem aqui?"

Finn balançou a cabeça que sim.

Gale odiou ver aquele olhar no rosto do menino. Seu coração ficou apertado. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo mas falou antes de perceber, "Eu volto logo. Prometo."

"Okay."

Peeta disse, "Eu posso ficar por aqui. Não tenho nenhum compromisso marcado." Ele olhou pra sua mulher. "Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu depois. É um assunto mais seu do que meu mesmo."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, pode deixar."

Ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou pra fora do quarto.

Gale perguntou pro menino, "Sabe jogar baralho?"

"Eu sei alguma coisa."

"Ótimo. Vou conseguir um baralho pra a gente jogar mais tarde. Tudo bem?"

Finn sorriu, mas seus olhos continuavam tristes. "Legal."

"Okay." Ele olhou pro relógio. "Eu tenho que ir." Gale foi andando, mas Finn o parou e deu um abraço inesperado. Ele afagou gentilmente as costas do garoto. "Te vejo mais tarde, Finn."

"Até mais, Gale." Ele soltou o abraço e vagarosamente ficou ao lado da mãe.

Gale assistiu os dois por um momento antes de virar e sair do quarto. Quando saiu, flagrou Katniss se despedindo de Peeta com um beijo bem carinhoso entre os dois. Ele cerrou os dentes e passou por eles. Como é que ele ainda se sente desse jeito depois de todos esses anos? E o que acontece com Annie e Finn?

Katniss correu pra pegar o elevador com ele. Ela notou que a cara dele não estava muito boa.

"Você tá bem?"

"Eu não sei." Ele murmurou.

"Finn gosta de você."

Ele ficou quieto por um momento e então falou, "Ele sou eu."

Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, a porta do elevador abriu e ele saiu.

Gale foi pra reunião com os representantes distritais e não prestou muita atenção. Tudo o que ele pensava era em Annie. Ela estava tão perdida. Ela tinha perdido tudo. Será que era mais difícil perder alguém que você ama e nunca mais o ver novamente? Ou era mais difícil ver seu amor beijando outro homem?

Ele olhou pela sala e viu Katniss. Ela estava prestando atenção e fazendo anotações. Eram anotações pra ela ou pra repassar tudo pra Peeta depois? Ela falou. Ele não assimilou o que ela disse, mas ouviu a voz dela. Será que ela ainda canta? Será que os pássaros param pra ouvir?

Quando a reunião finalmente acabou, Gale seguiu o protocolo e falou com as pessoas que precisava falar. Então pediu licença e saiu apressado. Ele parou numa loja qualquer que parecia vender um pouco de tudo e comprou um jogo de cartas de baralho.

Peeta e Finn estavam quietos vendo TV quando ele entrou.

Ele balançou o baralho no ar. "Achei."

O menino sorriu. "Que legal."

"Que tal a gente jogar depois da janta, ok?"

"Tudo bem."

Ele sentou numa cadeira e assistiu TV junto com eles. Ele olhou de relance pra Peeta algumas vezes e pensamentos amargos vieram em sua mente, em como ele era melhor que o padeiro em muita coisa. Ele estava pensando em como ele seria um melhor provedor do que Peeta quando Katniss veio e se enroscou ao lado do outro homem.

Gale levantou-se abruptamente e disse, "Vou dar uma olhada em Annie." Ele deixou a sala apressado.

Ela ainda estava deitada. Pelo que viu não houve muita mudança. Ele aproximou pra vê-la melhor. Ela respirou pronfundamente e virou a cabeça pro ouro lado.

"Acho que ela está sonhando com meu pai." Finn disse atrás dele.

Ele virou. "Espero que esteja tudo bem com ela."

"Eu também. Não sei muito sobre ele. Toda vez que pergunto ela pede pra deixar pra outro dia, ou então muda o assunto. Tudo o que sei sobre ele é o que ela diz quando dorme ou o que os outros me dizem. Eles falam que ninguém conhecia ele de verdade, a não ser ela. Katniss me contou um pouco sobre ele."

"Ele era um homem bom. Um ótimo guerreiro."

"Ela também disse isso. Mas tem mais, tem que ter."

"Bem, ele amava a sua mãe. Qualquer um podia ver isso. Ele não era nada até o dia que trouxemos ela pro Distrito 13. E ela ficava bem melhor quando Finnick estava por perto. Ele sempre a acalmava do mesmo jeito que você faz; trazia a mente dela de volta quando se perdia nos Jogos."

"Os Jogos foram uma injustiça."

"Foram sim. Quase perdi minha melhor amiga neles." No final acho que acabei perdendo, pensou.

"Katniss?"

Ele sorriu triste, "Katniss." Ele deu um tapinha no ombro do menino. "Vem, 'tá na hora da janta. Não sei você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome."

Todos foram jantar. Gale e Katniss falaram um pouco sobre Finnick com o filho dele. Eles estavam mudando de assunto quando Peeta os surpreendeu com o comentário, "Finnick gostou muito do meu bolo."

Katniss sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele. "Gostou mesmo..."

"Que bolo?" Finn perguntou.

"O do casamento dos seus pais." Peeta falou. "Eu que fiz a cobertura. Parecia o mar. Tinha alguns peixes. Eu mal lembrava da realidade naquela época, mas me lembro disso." Ele travou. Suas mãos tremiam quando segurava o garfo. Estava lutando contra um flashback.

Katniss colocou a mão no braço dele. Ele olhou pra ela.

"Já passou." Ele disse baixinho depois de um momento.

O resto da janta foi silenciosa. Katniss e Peeta deixaram a mesa não muito tempo depois que terminaram de comer. Gale pegou o jogo de cartas e começou a embaralhar. Ele distribuiu as cartas e começou a conversar, "Então, como vai a escola?"

O garoto deu de ombros.

Gale sorriu, "O que isso quer dizer?"

"Não sou o melhor aluno."

"Mas não é o pior?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sou bom em matemática. E consigo pescar melhor que qualquer um."

"Isso é ótimo."

"Mas não sou tão bom em gramática."

"Nem todo mundo é. Também sou melhor em matemática."

"O que aconteceu com Peeta na janta? Parecia que ele estava ficando distante igual a minha mãe, mas pior."

"Acho que aconteceu a mesma coisa. Ele foi prisioneiro do presidente Snow. Você aprendeu sobre ele, não foi?"

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

"Bem, Snow manipulou a mente dele. Fizeram com que Peeta tivesse falsas lembranças, fazendo parecer que Katniss era a inimiga. Fizeram ele acreditar que todo mundo ligado a ela era um inimigo. Foi difícil trazer ele de volta; foi há muito tempo. Às vezes ele lembra da tortura que passou. Às vezes ele voltar a odiar Katniss."

"Como alguém pode odiar Katniss?"

Era uma pergunta inocente, mas Gale já teve sentimentos conflituosos quanto à sua amiga. Ele estava voltando a ficar em paz com dela, mas ainda era difícil. Se eles ficassem sozinhos em alguma ocasião, ele sabia que ficariam desconfortáveis um com o outro e a conversa sairia forçada. Provavelmente até discutiriam.

Ele não estava com muita vontade de disputar no o arco com ela amanhã. Talvez se Peeta e Finn fossem ficaria mais fácil se comportar na frente deles. Bem, ele com certeza se comportaria melhor na frente de Finn. Tem muita coisa que ele queria dizer pra Peeta que estava entalado na garganta.

Ele lembrou da pergunta do menino e disse, "A velha Capital odiava. Ela era uma ameaça."

"Porque ela era o Tordo."

Ele sorriu. "Isso mesmo."

Eles conversaram sobre matemática por um tempo e quando Gale perguntou a Finn o que ele gostava mais em pescar o menino falou direto por quase uma hora.

Gale olhou a hora. "Que horas que você vai dormir?"

"Nove." Finn respondeu.

"Bem, parece que já está na hora."

"Só mais uma partida?" ele implorou.

Gale suspirou, "Só mais uma."

Eles jogaram mais uma partida. Gale ganhou.

"Eu exijo revanche." O menino falou quando levantou da mesa.

"Quem sabe amanhã." Ele apertou o ombro do garoto quando o guiava pra o quarto.

Ele esperou do lado de fora enquanto o garoto vestia o pijama e escovava os dentes. Finn abriu a porta quando terminou. Gale entrou e ficou ao lado da cama.

"É muito difícil minha mãe me colocar pra dormir." Confessou.

"E por quê?" Gale perguntou, sentando na ponta da cama.

"Às vezes ela vai deitar mais cedo." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mentira minha. Ela deita cedo quase toda noite."

Pra sua própria surpresa, Gale passou a mão no cabelo do garoto. "Ela teve uma vida difícil, Finn."

"Eu sei." A voz dele ficou firme quando disse, "Mas eu também tenho. A maioria do tempo sinto como se nem tivesse uma mãe."

Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer.

Finn engoliu seco. "Mas não é assim o tempo todo. Às vezes ela é uma ótima mãe. Ela vem pescar comigo quando não está triste. Ela me ensinou a nadar. A gente compete na água."

Gale sorriu, "Isso é bom." Ele bagunçou o cabelo do menino. "Boa noite, rapaz. Te vejo pela manhã."

"Você vai ver como minha mãe está?"

"Vou sim." Ele levantou e foi até a porta. "Luz acessa ou apagada?"

"Apagada, por favor."

Ele desligou a luz. "Boa noite, Finn."

"Boa noite, Gale."

Ele fechou a porta e encostou a testa no vão da porta. Por quê ele sentia tanta afinidade com Finn? E Annie também? O que ele podia fazer? Ele não era Finnick. Annie nunca confiaria nele do jeito que confiou no seu único amor.

Ele foi até o quarto dela. Ela ainda estava dormindo. Os lábios dela estavam fechados e a sobrancelha cerrada.

Ele foi até a cama e ajoelhou ao lado dela.

E sussurou, "Bons sonhos, minha amiga. Pense nas coisas boas."

Não houve mudança alguma no semblante dela. Ele se sentia um idiota achando que podia influenciar os sonhos dela com um sussurro, mas a mãe dele faz isso com seus irmãos mais novos. Ela disse que fazia o mesmo com ele quando era mais novo. Ela diz que isso ajudava a passar os pesadelos, mas não parecia ter o mesmo efeito em Annie.

Ele levantou e saiu do quarto. Mais tarde ele voltaria de novo pra checar como ela estava. Gale foi até a sala, ligou a TV pra ouvir algum barulho, e caiu no sono ali mesmo no sofá.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota da autora (HPfanonezillion):** Este capítulo é um pouco menor que a anterior, mas coloquei alguns elementos importantes aqui. Espero ainda estejam gostando e continuem lendo. E reviews construtivos são muito bem vindos. Estarei escrevendo o quinto capítulo em breve._

_Boa Leitura!_

_**Nota da tradutora (Mayra Anyway):** Obrigada pelos reviews **teresaccristina** e ** !** Fico feliz que estão curtindo essa história tão diferente e tão bem escrita! =D_

_Já enviei seus comentários pra autora e ela acabou de responder ;D olha só:_

**_Oh, that's so awesome! Thank you! I'm so glad people are liking it._**

**_Tell them all thank you for such kind words._**

_Ah, isso é tão legal! Obrigada! Fico tão feliz em saber que as pessoas estão gostando._

_Agradeça a elas pelas palavras tão gentis._

Legal, né? =D ... e agora: Capítulo quatro.

* * *

Gale chegou pra tomar café da manhã e viu Finn na mesa, cabisbaixo e distraído com a comida.

"Hey, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou quando sentou.

"Minha mãe ainda está na cama. Perguntei pra ela se queria tomar café, mas ela disse que não estava com vontade de comer."

"Isso acontece muito, não é?"

O menino afirmou com a cabeça.

"Eu e Katniss vamos fazer aquela competição hoje. Quer vir ver?"

"Não sei."

"Acho que sua mãe vai ficar bem."

"Você não tem como saber disso."

"Não, não tenho." Ele observou o menino por um tempo, e então perguntou, "Quer que eu vá falar com ela?"

"Pode tentar. Mas não acho que ela vai dizer muita coisa. Ou qualquer coisa."

"Okay, eu vou lá ver." Ele levantou e foi até o quarto de Annie. Ele bateu na porta. Não houve resposta. Ele abriu devagar. "Annie?"

Nada.

Ele entrou no quarto e viu a mulher deitada de lado, encarando o vazio. "Você está bem?"

Ela piscou e olhou pra ele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Depois voltou a olhar pro nada sem dizer uma palavra.

"Tudo bem se Finn vier comigo pra sala de treino? Eu e Katniss vamos competir com o arco."

"Eu não me importo." Ela disse suavemente.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Ela falou tão baixinho que ele não tinha certeza se ouviu direito, "Preciso que a dor vá embora."

O coração dele apertou com as palavras. Ele sabia o que ela estava sentindo. "Se precisar de alguma coisa você chama a gente? Por favor?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça, ainda olhando pro nada.

"A gente volta mais tarde."

Novamente ele não disse nada.

Ele saiu do quarto. Sorriu pra Finn. "Ela deixou."

"Ela falou com você?"

Ele pensou nas palavras exatas dela, mas só disse, "Ela não falou muita coisa."

"Ela nunca fala. Às vezes ela fala coisa com coisa sobre o mar, tridentes e pescaria."

"Eu sinto muito, Finn."

Eles terminaram de tomar café e foram para a sala de tiro.

Gale sorriu quando viu o arco moderno nas mãos de Katniss. Ele sabia que o modelo tinha sido fabricado especialmente pra ela. Ele disso o mesmo pra Finn enquanto caminhavam.

"E o seu?" o garoto perguntou, apontando pro arco que Gale carregava.

"Não é tão moderno quanto o dela, mas amo mesmo assim."

"Ama quem?" Peeta perguntou, passando um braço protetor ao redor da cintura de sua mulher.

"Meu arco." Gale falou. Ele viu o conjunto de flechas no canto. "Aqueles são os meus?"

"São." Katniss falou. "Os alvos estão na distância de dez, vinte e quarenta metros. Um conjunto de flechas pra cada um. Você tem três tentativas pra cada alvo." Ela sorriu, "Pronto?"

"Estou sempre pronto, Catnip."

Ela riu e cutucou o braço dele.

Eles reversaram a vez, atirando em cada um dos alvos. Quando terminaram, Katniss sussurrou pro seu arco, "Boa noite." E o guardou.

Os quatro foram até os alvos pra somar os pontos.

Os dois acertaram o primeiro alvo em cheio. No segundo, Katniss acertou dois e um ficou um pouco fora do centro. Somente um dos de Gale acertou o centro, enquanto os outros dois miraram um pouco fora. O último alvo decidiria tudo. Gale acertou fora do centro. Katniss acertou dois no alvo e o terceiro fora.

"Bem, acho que isso prova que ainda sou a melhor." Ela falou convencida.

"Mas eu cheguei perto." Gale disse, colocando as flechas na sua aljava.

"Chegou mesmo." Ela concordou, guardando as flechas dela.

A mãe de Katniss apareceu no salão. "Disseram que ia achar vocês por aqui."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe?" Katniss perguntou.

"Finn, sua mãe está procurando por você."

"Tá tudo bem com ela?" ele perguntou indo até a Sra. Everdeen, lembrando que ela socorreu sua mãe na noite anterior.

"Ela está bem. Só quer que você volte pro quarto."

Peeta falou, "Eu levo ele de volta." Ele colocou um braço nos ombros do menino e saiu com ele pela porta.

Gale perguntou, "O que aconteceu?"

A mulher explicou, "Ela ligou pro hospital falando coisa com coisa sobre 'sentir seu corpo sendo puxado' e que não sabia onde estava. Ela parecia distante. Fui vê-la pois estava no meu intervalo. Ela disse que precisava do seu filho, que ele estava aqui. Dei um remédio pra acalmá-la e vim pra cá."

"Ela está melhor agora?"

"Acho que sim." Ela olhou pro relógio. "Preciso voltar pro hospital." A Sra. Everdeen saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Gale encostou na parede. "Sua mãe parece melhor."

"Acho que ela está o melhor que pode."

"Você quer dizer desde o dia que eu matei a sua irmã, não é?"

"Você quem está dizendo isso, não eu."

"Talvez não teria acontecido se você continuasse jogando o jogo deles."

"Preferia que eu estivesse morta?"

"Não sei...às vezes acho que teria sido melhor."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Que às vezes acho que teria sido melhor...pra esquecer você."

"Se eu tivesse morrido? Acha que foi uma escolha fácil pra mim?"

"Me diga você. É melhor ficar com um cara que tenta te matar de vez em quando?"

"Ele não tem culpa disso."

"Tá certo, então."

"Está dizendo que a culpa é minha? Eu não queria ele lá Gale. Mas a escolha não foi minha. Ou era ele ou o Finnick."

"E olha o que aconteceu com Finnick. No final nada disso importa, não é? Todo mundo que a gente amou está morto."

"É, e parece que eu também, não é?" Ela saiu pela porta empurrando quando passou por ele.

Ele seguiu, "Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Katniss."

Ela virou, "Então o que foi que você quis dizer?"

"Que dói quando penso que perdi você." Ele respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair. "Annie está tão perdida. Ajuda saber que você está viva, mas nem tanto. No final acabei te perdendo."

"Eu sinto muto, Gale. Peeta e eu... a gente se entende melhor, é diferente com você."

"É por causa dos Jogos?"

"É."

"Pensei que a gente se entendia melhor depois de quatro anos protegendo o outro na floresta. Lutando pra sustentar as nossas famílias."

"Gale, pára. É diferente. Você não sabe como é estar na arena."

"A gente lutou junto na guera."

"E suas bombas mataram a minha irmã."

Ele apertou os dentes e socou a parede. "Não foi culpa minha, Katniss. Nunca pensei que iam usar as bombas contra nós."

"Mas usaram." Ela virou e começou a andar.

Ele falou, "Pensei que você tinha me perdoado."

"É, eu também pensei."

Ele ficou olhando ela ir embora.

Ele voltou pro hotel caminhando lentamente, subiu as escadas, não queria pegar o elevador. Quando entrou na sala, viu Annie e Finn juntos sentados no sofá vendo TV. Katniss e Peeta estavam abraçados num outro sofá também vendo TV.

Gale balançou a cabeça e foi pro seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás. Ele desabou na cama e ficou olhando pro teto. Por quê ainda doía tanto?

Gale saiu do quarto quando ouviu o pessoal conversando na sala de jantar. Ele ficou na porta, olhou pra Katniss e perguntou, "Posso falar com você?"

Ela saiu e foi até o corredor. "Diga."

"Desculpa. Eu não desejo a sua morte. Sinto muito que as minhas bombas foram usadas pra machucar quem você ama. E eu realmente peço desculpas por tudo o que disse antes."

Ele a olhou sério. "Você é feliz?"

"Acho que mais do que esperava."

"Então fico feliz por você." Ele travou a mandíbula. Essas palavras não eram fáceis pra ele dizer. "E espero que a gente possa continuar a tentar a superar isso."

Ela o abraçou pela cintura, o pegando de surpresa. "Senti a sua falta." Ela sussurou. "Senti muita saudade de você."

Ele a abraçou de volta. "Eu também, Katniss."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota da Tradutora (Mayra Anyway):**_ _Fico feliz por quem favoritou e está seguindo a fic. Fico feliz que estejam gostando!_

_Obrigada **DINDA CULLEN** pelo review! A autora vai curtir muito tb! =D abração_

Capítulo Cinco

* * *

"Finnick, a noite está linda." Annie disse docemente, quase cantando, quando caminhava pelo corredor. "Vem ver."

Gale ficou atento quando ouviu alguém falando no corredor. Ele abriu a porta e viu Annie caminhando lentamente, deslizando uma mão pela parede enquanto andava. Ela chegou no final do corredor, virou e recomeçou do outro lado.

"Annie?" ele disse suave.

"Finnick?" Ela virou pra ele. Ela olhou pra Gale em pé, no escuro. "Finnick, aí está você."

"Não é Finnick, é Gale. Gale Hawthorne."

Ela continuou com um sorriso no rosto. "Quer ir nadar? A noite está perfeita pra isso."

"Vem Annie, vamos colocar você de volta na cama."

"Não, eu quero nadar."

"Não tem como nadar aqui, Annie. Não tem piscina."

"Eu quero sentir o gosto do mar nos seus lábios." Ela se aproximou dele. "Vem, Finnick." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tentou beijá-lo.

Ele gentilmente empurrou ela, "Opa, calma. Não vamos fazer isso."

Ela encostou na parede e fez biquinho. "Você não quer me beijar? Você disse que gostava dos meus beijos. Gostava porque eram sinceros. Que não preciso pagar por eles, exceto com meu amor."

"Isso é muito bonito, mas vamos levar você de volta pra cama." Ele a guiou pelo cotovelo e seguiu até o quarto dela, abrindo a porta.

"Isso, Finnick, me leva pra cama." Ela enroscou os braços ao redor dele enquanto passavam pela porta.

Gale tropeçou e os dois caíram na cama.

Annie sorriu e beijou a os lábios surpresos de Gale. Ele saiu de cima, desgrudando do abraço dela, tempo o suficiente pra deita-la apropriadamente na cama.

Ela agarrou o braço dele e num solavanco forte o puxou. "Vem pra cama, Finnick. Você ficou muito tempo longe." Ela o derrubou de volta contra o colchão ao seu lado.

Ele tentou sair dos braços dela, mas ela se enroscou tão firme ao redor dele que ela apertava o abraço toda vez que ele tentava se mexer.

"Não, dessa vez você não vai embora." Ela aconchegou-se nele e puxou o lençol sobre os dois.

"Bem, acho que um tempinho não vai matar." Ele balbuciou.

Ela suspirou, "Finnick, eu senti saudade."

"Eu não sou Finnick, sou Gale."

"Você sempre brincando comigo, não é?" Ela o beijou novamente.

Ele travou a boca e deu um tapinha sem jeito no ombro dela. Quando ela soltou o beijo, ele disse, "Tenta dormir...Ann."

Ela sorriu e começou a cochilar.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela começar a relaxar e tentou sair dos seus braços.

Mas ela apertou de novo, o segurando de volta.

Ele esperou alguns minutos e ela caiu no sono de novo, os braços foram soltando do peitoral dele. Ele tentou sair novamente, e mais uma vez ela o puxou de volta.

Então ela começou a murmurar. "Lembra da noite depois que fui resgatada?"

Gale não sabia se devia falar alguma coisa, então ficou calado.

"Lembra quando você me abraçou? Você disse que estava segura de novo."

Ele falou antes de pensar, e sussurrou, "Você está."

Ela o beijou novamente. "Você disse que me amava."

Ele engoliu em seco. "Tenho certeza que sim."

"Que eu fui a única que você amou."

"Tenho certeza que Finnick te amava muito."

"Você é Finnick, seu bobo."

"Annie, por favor acorde." Ele a sacudiu delicadamente. "Sou Gale, não Finnick."

"Lá vem você com gracinha." Aos poucos ela foi se apagando, com um sorriso no rosto.

Finn entrou no quarto, coçando os olhos. "Hey, mãe, você 'tá bem? Ouvi a senhora falando—" Ele parou quando viu o homem nos braços da sua mãe. Ele perguntou furioso, "O que 'tá acontecendo aqui?"

Annie acordou abruptamente. Ela olhou pro seu filho e depois pro lado, pra Gale. "O que aconteceu?"

As orelhas de Gale ficaram vermelhas e ele explicou que a encontrou vagando pelo corredor. Ele falou que ela estava sonâmbula e conversando com ele como se fosse o seu falecido marido. Toda vez que Gale dizia o nome de Finnick, Annie baixava o olhar. E, enquanto ele se explicava, a raiva de Finn crescia.

Ela ouviu cada palavra e depois perguntou, "Eu disse ou fiz alguma coisa errada?"

Ele hesitou, olhando da mãe pro filho, e de volta pra ela. Ele murmurou, "Você me beijou."

"Sai daqui Gale!" Finn mandou.

"Finn." Annie alertou. "Você não tem o direito de falar desse jeito."

"Mãe, ele se aproveitou de você."

"Acredite, garoto, ela que se aproveitou de mim." Gale tentou amenizar o clima.

"Isso não tem graça." O garoto falou logo.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele olhou pra Annie. "Realmente sinto. Eu sei o quanto ele te amava."

"Você não sabe nada sobre o meu pai."

Gale olhou pro menino. As mãos de Finn estavam cerradas em punho. O rosto tenso de raiva.

Ele disse calmo, "Não, não sei."

"E você não tem o direito de estar no quarto da minha mãe."

"Finn, acalme-se." Annie repreendeu. "Isso não é da sua conta."

"Você é minha mãe."

"Eu sou a adulta aqui." Ela olhou pra Gale. "Você jura que eu não fiz nada a mais além de te beijar?"

"Juro." Gale disse numa voz suave, resistindo a tentação de dar um passo a mais e toca-la.

"Então o assunto encerrou por aqui."

"É, vá embora, Gale." Finn mandou.

"Finn, não seja rude." Annie censurou o garoto.

"Ele tem que ir embora."

"Já fui." Gale saiu da cama e foi até a porta. "Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou no fim do corredor."

Annie balançou a cabeça concordando.

Finn encarou feio pra ele.

"Finn, não se pode falar desse jeito com as pessoas." Ela disse quando saiu da cama indo até ele.

"Desse jeito como?"

"Do jeito que está falando comigo agora. É desrespeitoso e desnecessário."

"Mãe, ele estava na sua cama."

"Eu sou adulta e posso cuidar de mim mesma." Ela o virou pelos ombros. "Volte pro seu quarto, mocinho."

Gale ainda estava em pé no corredor quando eles saíram do quarto dela. Ele ficou lá sem jeito e viu os dois entrarem no quarto de Finn. Um minuto depois, ela saiu. Gale deu um passo em direção à ela.

"Boa noite, Gale." Ela falou, tentando voltar pro seu quarto.

"Espera." Ele disse, se aproximando mais.

Ela parou, mas não olhou pra ele. "O que foi?"

"Eu sinto muito. De verdade. Se eu pudesse voltar e sacrificar a minha vida no lugar dele, eu faria."

Ela virou o rosto olhando pra ele. Seu olhar estava vazio. "Você não fala sério."

"Falo sim."

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou pro quarto dela, fechando a porta com firmeza.

Gale voltou pro seu quarto e deitou. Ficou olhando pro teto. E ele falou sério. Quantas vezes ele não desejou estar morto? Ele disse pra Katniss que desejava que ela tivesse morrido somente pra magoa-la. Ele não queria dizer a verdade. Ele não sabe como as pessoas reagiriam se ele dissesse a verdade.

Mas ele sentiu que podia falar pra Annie. Que podia admitir a verdade pra ela. Ele estava tão deprimido quanto ela. Ele reconheceu a dor no olhar dela, a mesma que queima o seu peito. Ele consegue disfarçar e se fechar. Mas toda vez que ele olhava pra Annie, ele se sentia vulnerável.

Annie voltou a deitar na cama. Uma parte dela queria confiar em Gale. A parte que sentia que eles eram iguais. Será que ele estava dizendo a verdade quando falou que trocaria de lugar com Finnick?

"Me diz o que eu devo fazer." Ela sussurrou. "Você sempre dizia o que era melhor pra mim. O que eu faço agora?"

Ela esperou pela resposta sabendo que ela nunca ouviria dos lábios dele, mas desejava tanto. Ela tinha saudade da voz dele mais do que qualquer coisa. Ela via o rosto alegre de Finnick toda vez que olhava pro seu filho. Mas ela não podia ouvir a sua voz, tão cadenciada quanto às ondas do mar.

Annie rolou pro outro lado da cama e soluçou, "Por quê não me leva com você? Por quê não me leva agora?"

Ela caiu no sono de tanto chorar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota da autora (HPfanonezillion):**_ _Espero que gostem de ler este capítulo tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-lo. Boa Leitura!_

_**Nota da tradutora (Mayra Anyway):** Obrigada pelos reviews e os follows; =] Já foram repassados pra autora! ^.^_

Capítulo Seis

* * *

A água estava subindo rápido. Gritos de desespero por todos os lados. Annie deixou o instinto tomar conta. Ela não pensou; apenas começou a mexer suas pernas e seus braços, mantendo-se na superfície. Por um segundo ela podia quase imaginar que estava de volta no Distrito 4, no mar, com seus amigos.

Mas os gritos voltaram a assombrá-la. Cada vez mais distantes. Um pedia ajuda. O outro gritava pela mãe. E depois, silêncio, mas Annie continuou respirando fundo e nadando por sua vida. Em algum momento os braços dela cederam ao cansaço. Ela ficou de costas e flutuou, deixando a água carregá-la.

E então, braços fortes estavam ao seu redor. A voz do seu mentor murmurando, "Te peguei, Ann. Está tudo bem. Você está viva. Você venceu."

Annie acordou, mas manteve os olhos fechados, se agarrando ao sonho e à voz de Finnick no seu ouvido assegurando que ela estava viva.

Ela abriu os olhos com lágrimas molhando o travesseiro. Ela perdeu a conta de quantas vezes desejou ter morrido naquela arena. Ela queria morrer. Sabia que era um desejo egoísta, especialmente desde que seu filho nascera, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Ajudava a lidar com a dor.

Ela criou coragem pra levantar da cama, como fazia quase toda manhã. Não tinha um dia que ela não sentia essa dor. Alguns dias eram mais fáceis de esquecer e fingir ser uma pessoa normal.

Hoje era um desses dias. Enquanto tomava banho, ela repetia pra si mesma, "Você está viva por uma razão. Você venceu os Jogos Vorazes. Você é mãe. Alguém depende de você. Seja uma boa mãe. Faça algo para que seu filho tenha orgulho de você."

Ela se olhou no espelho, respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair lentamente. Tenou sorrir, mas parecia doloroso, forçado. E era. O sorriso foi mudando pra uma expressão séria, mas também não deu muito certo. Ela fez uma expressão entre os dois extremos. Ainda parecia forçado, mas era tudo o que tinha no vazio de sua vida.

Annie viu a sua cama. Ela sentiu a depressão a puxando de volta. Seria tão fácil tirar os sapatos, cair na cama e deixar o mundo pra trás. Ela ficou lá lutando contra si mesma por um bom tempo, até virar e rapidamente sair do quarto, fechando a porta com firmeza.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto de Finn.

"Quem está aí?"

"É a sua mãe." Ela falou. "Por favor, me deixa entrar."

"Já 'tá aberta."

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Seu filho estava sentado na cama, amarrando os sapatos. Ela puxou a cadeira da escrivanhinha e sentou na frente dele.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, percebendo a expressão dela.

"Não gostei do jeito que falou com Gale ontem à noite." Ela disse.

Finn não disse nada, continuou amarrando o sapato.

"Ouviu o que eu disse?"

"'Tá, já ouvi." O garoto cortou.

"Não fale assim comigo, Finn. O que foi que eu disse? Você precisa aprender a falar com os mais velhos."

"Você nem fala nada mesmo."

Ela parou por um momento pra deixar esse comentário passar. "Desculpe por isso. Prometo que vou tentar melhorar." Ela pensou um pouco e então falou,"Você fala com seus professores do mesmo jeito que falou com Gale?"

"Se eu encontrasse meu professor na sua cama, com certeza falaria."

"Bem, isso é inaceitável. Quem eu levo pro meu quarto não é da sua conta. Não aconteceu nada entre a gente. Não estou envolvida com ninguém, e se estivesse você seria o primeiro a saber. E eu, com certeza, não permitiria um homem na minha cama."

Ele fungou.

Ela engoliu em seco, baixando o olhar. "Minha cabeça ainda está confusa, Finn. Está assim faz tempo. Eu sinto muito que tenha nascido nessa loucura. Nunca planejei criar uma criança sozinha. Isso é muito difícil pra mim. Preciso que me ajude, e preciso que comece se desculpando com Gale por ontem à noite."

O garoto fechou a cara, mas concordou.

"Vem." Ela cutucou o braço dele e o trouxe pra fora do quarto.

Eles encontraram Gale na sala de jantar.

"Gale, Finn tem algo a dizer." Annie anunciou.

"Me desculpa pelo jeito que falei com você ontem à noite." Ele balbuciou.

"Está tudo bem. Também perdi meu pai. Acho que reagiria da mesma forma se encontrasse um outro homem na cama da minha mãe."

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Os três tomaram o café da manhã em silêncio. Depois que ele terminou, Annie levou Finn de volta pro quarto.

"Mas eu já pedi desculpa." Ela protestou.

"Mas por hoje ainda está de castigo."

"Agora que você finge ser uma mãe de verdade?" Ele disse, batendo a porta do quarto.

Ela fitou o vazio, sentindo a depressão começar a bater novamente.

"Annie?" Gale perguntou baixinho.

"Ele tem razão. Pra quê tentar se uma boa mãe agora?" Ela saiu indo pro quarto dela.

"Não diga isso, Annie." Ele falou.

Ela parou, virando pra ele. "Eu queria ter morrido na arena."

Ele ficou quieto.

"Você disse que morreria no lugar de Finnick. Eu morreria no lugar de qualquer uma daquelas vinte três crianças."

"Não foi justo o que fizeram."

"Não, não foi. Mas ficaram impunes por setenta e cinco anos."

"Ficaram sim." Ele levantou e foi até ela. Gale colocou uma mão no ombro dela. "Annie."

Ela saiu do toque dele. "Não sei porque estou te falando isso. Só conversava com Finnick sobre os Jogos."

"Tenho certeza que ele entendia melhor."

"Não é isso. A gente costumava se reunir, Mags e alguns dos outros sobreviventes, tipo um grupo de apoio. Mas nunca disse uma palavra nessas reuniões. Tive oportunidade pra isso, mas não conseguia. Só falava pro Finnick." Ela soluçou, a respiração trêmula, "Não acho que vir aqui foi uma boa ideia."

Impulsivamente, ele tocou o rosto dela, deslizando o polegar delicadamente. "Não consigo expressar o quanto sinto por sua perda."

Ela levou uma mão sobre a dele, interrompendo o deslizar do toque dele. "Eu sinto o mesmo. Sei como deve ser difícil ver Katniss com Peeta."

Ele ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido.

"Alguém disse o meu nome?" Peeta perguntou da porta.

Os dois viraram pra Peeta num susto, separando um do outro, como se tivessem sido pegos de surpresa fazendo algo de errado.

Gale sorriu, "O mundo não gira ao seu redor, garoto do pão."

Peeta sorriu forçado. "Ha ha."

Katniss acariciou as costas dele, depois virou pra Annie. "Então, estava pensando se você não quer sair, andar um pouco."

Annie olhou pra os três. "Ah, eu não sei."

"Só você e eu, Annie." Katniss assegurou.

"Finn está de castigo. Eu devia ficar, ter certeza que ele não vai dar uma escapada do quarto."

Gale disse, "Eu fico de olho se quiser."

Ela não ficou muito confiante.

Peeta disse, "Você? Gale não sabe tomar conta de criança."

"Quer apostar?" o outro homem desafiou.

Katniss interveio, "Meninos, vamos parar?"

Gale sorriu pra Katniss. Ele queria reconstruir a amizade com ela. E pra conseguir isso, teria que reconstruir uma amizade com Peeta também. Era um desafio. Mas ele estava disposto a fazer acontecer. Se não amigos, ele faria um esforço para manter um bom clima com o marido da amiga.

Gale disse, "Tudo bem, a gente fica por aqui. Podemos ficar zoando com algum programa besta de TV."

"Parece divertido." Peeta foi até a sala e desabou no sofá. Ele se esticou no móvel, pegando o controle remoto.

Gale virou pra Annie. "Vou garantir que ele não saia do quarto, prometo."

"Ótimo." Ela disse baixinho. "Obrigada." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou o rosto dele.

Eles trocaram um sorriso, mas os olhos dela ainda estavam vazios. No entanto, quando Annie sorriu, seu rosto ficou mais delicado.

"Até mais tarde." Katniss falou pra Peeta.

Ele acenou distraído.

"Vejo vocês depois." Gale falou para as moças.

Elas se despediram e saíram pro elevador.

Gale foi até o sofá e roubou o controle da mão de Peeta.

"Ei!" Peeta protestou.

"É minha TV."

"Na verdade é da Capital."

"Bem, é a TV do meu andar." Gale sentou numa cadeira e cruzou os pés na mesa de centro.

Os dois começaram ter uma conversa inteligente sobre a terrível programação da TV.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota da autora (HPfanonezillion):** Aqui está o Capítulo Sete. Tentei algo novo com alguns elementos da história do livro. Nada demais. Estou tentando manter a fic o mais fiel possível ao que foi escrito por Suzanne Collins e trazendo novos elementos de minha autoria. Ou seja, eu não vou bagunçar com a perfeição da Suzanne!_

_Fiquem a vontade pra dizer o que gostaram ou não. Todo o tipo de crítica é construtiva._

_Boa Leitura!_

Capítulo Sete

* * *

"E então Annie, como tem sido esses dias pra você?" Katniss perguntou enquanto faziam o caminho pra pequena praça na frente do centro de treinamento.

"Estou fazendo o melhor que posso, eu acho." Annie enroscou os braços ao redor de si mesma, olhando pro chão.

"É, eu também."

Ela olhou pra Katniss e voltou a olhar pra baixo. Depois, perguntou baixinho, "O que pode me dizer sobre o Gale? Que tipo de pessoa ele é?"

Katniss sorriu, "Tenho certeza que ele é a mesma pessoa incrível que era quando a gente morava no Distrito 12."

"Ele é muito bacana com o Finn."

"Ele é ótimo com crianças. Sempre foi."

"Ainda guarda rancor pelo o que aconteceu?" Annie perguntou.

Katniss ficou muda por um momento antes de dizer, "Estou tentando superar. Sei que não foi ele quem fez aquilo, mas a bomba foi ideia dele. Eles a usaram contra pessoas inocentes. Em crianças. Coin usou contra elas."

"Eles mataram milhares durante os Jogos. O que são uma dúzia a mais?"

"Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?"

"Se os Jogos ainda existissem, meu filho estaria a dois anos da sua primeira Colheita."

"Eu sei."

Ela sentou, desabando num banco da praça. "Fico feliz que meu filho não tem que viver sob a ameaça de ter que lutar pra sobreviver. Nunca irei sofrer com o medo de ouvir o nome do meu filho sair daquele sorteio." Ela levou as mãos no rosto e sussurrou, "Katniss, às vezes desejo nunca ter nascido." Ela estava desesperada. "Sou uma péssima mãe, não sou?"

Katniss sentou do lado dela com olhar distante, pensativo. "Não é, não. Peeta vive falando que estamos prontos pra ter filhos. Mas que tipo de pais a gente ia ser? Eu tenho pesadelos quase toda noite. Acordo gritando. E Peeta? Ele vive tendo flashbacks do telessequestro. Já vi a expressão no rosto dele mudar de carinhoso pra psicótico em questão de segundos. Nenhuma criança deve viver num ambiente assim."

"Eles aprendem sobre os Jogos e a Revolução na escola."

"Mas eles entendem o que a gente passou? Você conversa com o Finn sobre isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Às vezes ele pergunta. Só falo o que aguento. Mas não é o suficiente. Apenas digo que venci. O resto ele aprende na escola; como eu venci; como enlouqueci. Não quero reviver aquilo." Annie tremeu, mesmo com o calor que fazia. "Quando durmo, revivo tudo de novo. Ou quando fico letárgica, igual no dia da cerimônia."

Katniss concordou. "Eu entendo. É por isso que não quero ter filhos."

"E Peeta? Ele entende isso?"

"Acho que não. Mas penso que ele conseguiria lidar melhor com isso do que eu, mesmo sabendo que ele saiu mais prejudicado fisicamente."

"Naquela época o foco era você. Eles perguntavam de você, queriam saber tudo que estava por trás."

Katniss olhou pra ela. "Então você não diz nada pro Finn? Nem mesmo sobre Finnick?"

O rosto de Annie mudou quando ouviu o nome dele. Ela começou a ficar distante, pensando no passado. "Como é que posso falar dele sem conseguir controlar a dor que sinto?"

"Talvez a dor ajude a curar. E, talvez, você possa seguir em frente."

Ela virou o rosto, voltando pro presente.

"Talvez com o Gale. Ele merece uma pessoa boa como você. E você merece alguém paciente como ele. Finn também merece uma figura mais estável na vida dele. Vocês podem se ajudar."

"Não estou pronta pra amar ninguém, nem pra ter outro marido."

"Então pense nele como um amigo."

"É, pode ser." Ela parou por um momento, "Me fala mais sobre ele."

"Quer saber como a gente se conheceu?"

"Pode ser."

"Meu pai me levava pra floresta quando eu era criança. Ele me ensinou a usar o arco, a caçar. Depois que ele morreu, fui pra floresta sozinha. Estava muito assustada, então não fui muito longe, mas acabei esbarrando com uma armadilha no caminho de volta. Fiquei examinando aquilo, então ele falou, me alertando e me assustando. Olhei pra trás e vi Gale..." Ela engoliu seco. Nunca tinha falado isso pra ninguém. E por quê Annie? Ora, por que não? "Achei ele muito bonito." As bochechas dela ficaram coradas. "Lembrava de ter visto ele na cerimônia em memória aos nossos pais mortos nas minas. Eu não tinha prestado atenção nele aquele dia, mas na floresta foi diferente. Quando ele falou que a armadilha era dele percebi que ele podia me ajudar a salvar a minha família. Com as armadilhas dele e meu arco, a gente nunca passaria fome. Além do mais ele tinha traços fortes, o que era perfeito pra mim."

"Então, quando foi que ele virou apenas o seu amigo?" Annie perguntou, curiosa.

"Não demorou muito. Foi quando percebi, que pra ele, eu sempre seria Catnip e não Katniss. Mesmo sendo eu quem o ensinou a atirar com o arco, no final do dia, eu era só uma pirralha."

"Mas ele se apaixonou por você."

"É verdade. E parte de mim começou a se apaixonar por ele novamente."

Annie queria perguntar a Katniss sobre o fato dela ter escolhido Peeta em vez do Gale, mas pensou melhor, sabendo do amor e da ligação forte que ela tem com o marido. "Ele ainda é caidinho por você."

Katniss sorriu, "Ele disse isso?"

"Não precisou. Eu conheço o olhar." Annie levantou. "Acha que a gente deveria voltar?"

"Você quer?"

"Quero dar uma olhada no Finn."

"Não confia no Peeta e no Gale?"

"Acha que estarão vivos quando a gente voltar?"

Ela riu, "Faço a menor ideia."

Annie olhou ao redor um pouco perdida. "Queria que Finnick estivesse aqui."

"Eu sei. Ele foi um guerreiro incrível. Um ótimo amigo. E sei que ele te amava com todo o amor do mundo."

"Não é justo. Nada disso é justo." Ela começou a soluçar e voltou a sentar.

Katniss ficou lá por um momento olhando a reação dela, sem saber o que fazer.

Annie começou lentamente a balançar pra frente e pra trás enquanto chorava. E então, paralizou e ficou em silêncio.

"Annie?" Katniss perguntou delicada.

Ela continuou do mesmo jeito.

Katniss olhou a sua volta. Não tinha ninguém aqui. A maioria das pessoas estavam trabalhando ou se preparando pra o evento que ocorreria a noite. Haveria dança na cerimônia final. O jantar na noite anterior foi um sucesso. Katniss lembrou ver Annie forçando a lidar com a ocasião. Annie foi embora logo.

Será que ela errou em forçar Annie a vir aqui? Será que Katniss só piorou as coisas? Ou ela sempre reagiu desse jeito?

A crise dela terminou do mesmo jeito que começou. Annie olhou pra Katniss como se estivesse esquecido que ela estava ao seu lado. Ela piscou algumas vezes, confusa, voltando a focar o olhar.

"Annie, 'tá tudo bem?" Katniss perguntou suave.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando. "Acho que está na hora de voltar." Ela levantou e caminhou de volta pro hotel.

Elas caminharam em silêncio.

Quando saíram do elevador, à caminho do quarto, ouviram risadas e o barulho de alguém arrotando habilidosamente.

"Essa foi boa, Finn." Elas ouviram Gale dizer entusiasmado.

As mulheres bisbilhotaram perto da porta e ouviram outro arroto ecoar alto na sala.

"Peeta!" Katniss disse, chocada.

Ele assustou, olhando sem jeito pra sua esposa, e Katniss fez cara de nojo.

Os outros dois prenderam a risada.

Annie olhou séria pros dois, repreendendo os rapazes.

Gale olhou do menino pra mãe dele e disse, "Desculpa, Annie. Eu, uhm… Finn parecia arrependido quando fui dar uma olhada nele."

"Eu nunca consigo deixar ele de castigo mesmo." Ela murmurou.

"Então, sem problemas?" ele perguntou esperançoso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, olhou pra Katniss, "Obrigada pela caminhada." Ela virou, indo de volta pro quarto dela, fechando a porta com firmeza.

Finn foi de alegre pra taciturno. "Às vezes ela faz isso mesmo."

Gale perguntou, "Devo ir lá falar com ela?"

"Não vai fazer diferença." Ele saiu. Todos ouviram a porta do quarto dele fechando.

"Bem, acabou a festa." Peeta falou.

"É." Gale disse. Ele olhou pra Katniss, "O que aconteceu?"

Ela deu de ombros. "De repente ela ficou letárgica. Mas foi meio que minha culpa. A gente estava conversando sobre os Jogos. É um assunto difícil de evitar. Faz parte das nossas vidas."

Ele concordou.

"Talvez você devesse ir lá falar com ela. Nunca se sabe."

"Pode ser."

"Te vejo depois?"

"Claro." Ele saiu e bateu na porta do quarto de Annie.

Ela abriu. "Não precisa dizer nada, Gale. Sou um péssimo exemplo de mãe."

"Não, é não. Você faz o melhor que pode."

"Você não sabe disso."

"Não, não sei. Mas vi o quanto você ama seu filho. Ele está vivo e com saúde. Ele é um guerreiro."

Ela deu um sorriso triste. "É sim. Se Finnick pudesse vê-lo..."

"Tenho certeza que ele sabe disso."

"Você acredita em vida após a morte?"

"Gosto de pensar que sim."

"É um conforto."

"É sim." Ele pausou. "Você vai pra o evento de dança?"

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Todas aquelas pessoas me olhando, esperando a coitadinha e instável da Annie Cresta desabar. E desde a época que venci os Jogos nunca fui muito boa com multidões."

Ele assentiu. "Então vamos jantar por aqui mesmo, jogar baralho ou algo assim."

"É uma boa ideia." Ela falou sorrindo. "Quero ir dormir cedo. O trem parte de manhã."

"Claro, tudo bem. O meu também, tenho que voltar pro trabalho."

"Você devia ir hoje à noite. As pessoas vão comentar."

"Sobre nós dois?"

"Sim."

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu pra ela, "Deixa."

Ela riu. "Okay. Então ficamos você, eu e Finn?"

"Isso."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu preparo o jantar."

"E eu vou falar com meu filho."

A noite foi divertida. Finn ficou repetindo como esta era a melhor noite da sua vida. O que ele gostou mesmo foi ver a sua mãe agir normalmente.

Ele rosnou chateado quando Annie mandou ele ir dormir cedo. "Eu posso dormir no trem, mãe."

"Você pode começar a dormir agora, Finn."

"Mas, mãe."

"Mas, nada. Vá pra cama."

Ele suspirou, mas foi do mesmo jeito.

Annie e Gale ficaram um tempo quietos sentados no sofá.

Gale falou, "Gostei de te conhecer melhor, Annie."

"Também gostei, Gale."

Ele olhou pra ela um pouco inseguro. Então falou, "Eu posso ligar pra você?"

Ela sorriu, "Ligar pra mim? Pra quê?"

Ele riu e olhou pro lado, sem jeito.

"Adoraria se ligasse pra mim. Estou em casa o tempo todo. Nem sempre estou por perto, mas se o telefone tocar, vou atender."

"Espero que esteja lá quando eu te ligar. Eu gosto mais dessa Annie do que da outra."

Ela sorriu. "Também gosto." Ela parou. "Nem sempre fico assim, mas as coisas parecem um pouco mais fáceis quando você está por perto." Então ela se levantou e saiu dizendo, "Boa noite, Gale."

"Boa noite, Annie." Ele sussurrou pra si, "Pra mim também ficam mais fáceis com você por perto."


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da autora (HPfanonezillion):** Este capítulo é um pouco maior que os outros. Fiquem à vontade pra envier aquele review caprichado no final se acha que devo tomar um rumo diferente.

Boa Leitura!

**Nota da tradutora(Mayra Anyway):** Pessoal, olha que bacana, a autora enviou outra resposta aos seus reviews via mensagem e aqui está ela =D

**_Yay, more reviews! Thank you so much for translating this story and sending me the reviews. There are so many feelings I recall from writing this and I am just so happy to know that there is still an audience. And now in a different language! It's so cool. Thank you again! You and the other readers are so beautiful souls! Thank you!_**

_Oba, mais reviews! Muito obrigada por traduzir essa fanfic e enviar os reviews. Tenho tantas lembranças da época que escrevi esta história e estou muito feliz de saber que ainda tem gente lendo. E numa língua diferente! É tão legal. Obrigada novamente! Você e os outros leitores são pessoas maravilhosas! Muito Obrigada!_

Capítulo Oito

* * *

Foi a viagem de trem mais longa que Gale tinha feito há um bom tempo. Ele chegou à noite, pegou a bagagem e fez a pequena caminhada que separava sua casa da estação. Ele destrancou a porta do apartamento e entrou.

"Querida, cheguei." Murmurou, deixando a bagagem na porta e chutando as botas pro lado.

Ele sentou na pequena sala de estar e olhou em volta. Ainda tinha alguns pratos sujos que deixou antes de viajar. Ele levou os pratos pra lavar, ligando a TV pra fazer algum barulho. Era muito difícil ele assistir. Ela era a sua única companhia.

Não quer dizer que ele vivia isolado. Ele conhecia algumas garotas, saía com elas quando queria se divertir. Mas ele nunca trouxe nenhuma delas pro seu apartamento, pois não queria nada sério. E ele acreditava que uma vez a moça passasse por aquela porta, daria abertura pra uma coisa: compromisso.

Era uma vida solitária. Às vezes ele pensava em adotar um cão ou um gato. Mas por outro lado, ele trabalhava muito e não queria deixar o animal sozinho. Ele não teria tempo pra dar atenção ao bicho.

Esse é outro motivo do porquê ele nunca pensou em casar. Ele faria um esforço por Katniss, mas nunca encontrou ninguém que valesse a pena o sacrifício em detrimento do seu trabalho. Seu ofício é o que importa, e ele fazia questão de fazer hora-extra, permitindo aos colegas irem pra casa mais cedo, pras suas famílias ou pegarem um dia de folga.

Ele era conhecido por trabalhar catorze...dezoito horas por dia, e até por duas semanas direto, cobria os colegas que precisassem cuidar do filho doente ou visitar os pais. Sua própria mãe ligava perguntando quando ia voltar pra casa fazer uma visita.

Esse pensamento fez seu olhar ir direto pro telefone do lado do sofá. Ele prometeu que manteria contato com Annie, Finn, Katniss e Peeta. Mas sabia que ainda não tinham chegado em casa. Não tinha certeza se gostariam de receber uma ligação já na mesma noite.

Ele desligou a TV e foi pra cama. Tinha que levantar cedo e compensar as horas no trabalho.

Enquanto preparava pra dormir, o telefone começou a tocar. Ele correu pra sala e atendeu. Foi a voz de Annie que ele ouviu.

"Só queria saber se já tinha chegado." Ela falou delicada.

"Sim, já cheguei."

Ela soltou uma risada leve, "É claro."

"Como foi sua viagem?"

"Foi boa. Finn ficou chateado por deixar a Capital e voltar pra escola."

"Que criança gosta da escola?"

"Eu gostava." Ela falou sentindo-se um pouco culpada.

"Não foi isso o que quis dizer. Tinha coisas que gostava na escola, mas eu queria mesmo era estar na floresta."

"Acho que Finn queria mesmo era morar no mar."

"Se ele pudesse respirar debaixo d'água, não é?"

Ela soltou uma risada, "É. E eu iria morar junto com ele. Às vezes os peixes são mais fáceis de conviver do que as pessoas. Os peixes não julgam. Eles não sabem de nada da minha vida."

"Nem as árvores." Ele falou pensativo.

"Vou deixar você ir. Tenho certeza que precisa levantar cedo amanhã."

"Preciso, mas não me importo."

Ela hesitou um pouco. "Gosto da sua voz, Gale. É calma."

"A sua também, Annie."

"Obrigada. Ninguém nunca disse isso. A maioria diz que tenho voz de lunática."

"Você apenas se perde de vez em quando. Isso não faz de você uma lunática."

"Engraçado como você sempre sabe o que dizer pra eu me sentir melhor. Estou feliz que a gente tenha mantido o contato. Espero que nossa amizade continue."

"Eu também."

"Dessa vez vou deixar você ir mesmo. Você tem trabalho amanhã e Finn tem escola."

"Boa noite, Annie."

"Boa noite, Gale."

Gale voltou pra sua rotina diária. Ele ficou abarrotado com o trabalho acumulado. Ele chegava a pegar às cinco da manhã e tinha dias que não voltava antes das nove da noite. Ele sentia necessidade de deixar o trabalho em dia pra compensar os dias que esteve ausente, mesmo quando seu chefe disse que não precisava.

Ele ia de reunião em reunião, tomava litros de café por dia. Era o seu vício desde que começara a trabalhar no Distrito 2. Já não fazia tanto efeito. Ele acha que seu corpo já acostumou com a cafeína, mas ainda sim ele gostava.

Num sábado à noite, semanas depois da cerimônia, Gale chegou de noite em casa. Ele tinha o domingo de folga, mas trouxe uma pilha de trabalho pra casa. Ele foi avisado a não ir trabalhar no dia seguinte; pra tirar o dia de folga, pelo menos por um dia. Ele não tirava folga desde que voltou da Capital, há quase dois meses.

Ele esfregou a mão no rosto e olhou pro relógio na parede. Ainda passava um pouco das sete. O seu superior praticamente expulsou ele do serviço há mais ou menos uma hora. A barriga dele roncou.

"Comida." Ele disse, levantando e indo pra cozinha. Ele abriu a geladeira. Não tinha nada.

"Acho que hoje é dia de jantar fora." Suspirou. "Eu preciso de amigos."

Ele caminhou até uma lanchonete perto do seu apartamento. Sentou-se no bar e pediu uma água.

"Não vai querer café hoje?" A garçonete brincou.

Ele sorriu. "Eu venho tanto assim pra você já saber que gosto de café?"

Ela sorriu sedutora pra ele. "Mesmo que não viesse eu saberia o que um homem bonito como você precisa." Ela piscou e serviu a água pra ele. "Quer fazer o pedido?"

"Achei que já soubesse o que vou pedir?"

"Isso depende, se hoje você vai pedir algo com ovos ou panquecas?"

"Hm… um bom bife, mal passado, com ovos ou panquecas amanteigadas com mel? Escolha difícil. Por que não traz os doisl?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho, estou a fim de abusar um pouco."

"Tudo bem, então." Ela fez o pedido na cozinha e voltou até ele. Ela reclinou-se no bar, apoiando os cotovelos. "Então, o que vai fazer esta noite?"

"Trabalhar. Mas meu chefe mandou eu tirar folga amanhã. Ele até mandou sair mais cedo. Mas ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer."

"Sair mais cedo? Tipo uns dez minutos atrás?"

Ele riu, "Como é que você me conhece tão bem, Kate?"

"Já falei, eu presto atenção em você." Ela piscou pra ele e saiu pra atender os outros clientes.

Toda vez que Kate passava por perto de Gale ela o paquerava. E ele paquerava de volta.

Ele perguntou, "Que horas você sai do trabalho?"

Kate olhou pro relógio. "Em meia hora." Ela sorriu mordendo os lábios. "Quer me acompanhar até em casa, Soldado Hawthorne?"

Ele sorriu. "Você precisa de companhia, Senhorita Black?"

Ela inclinou sobre o balcão. "Acho que vou precisar."

"Então eu te espero." Ele piscou pra ela e comeu sua refeição mais devagar.

O que ele estava fazendo? Agindo desse jeito? Ele estava tão solitário assim pra ir pra casa com essa garota? Annie passou por sua cabeça. Ele tentou pensar em outra coisa.

Quando ela largou do serviço e passou as orientações pra a outra garçonete, Gale levantou. Ele já tinha pago a conta, só estava sentado, esperando por ela. Eles saíram da lanchonete juntos. A noite estava agradável.

"Pra que lado?" Gale perguntou.

Kate deslizou o braço no dele e o puxou pra mesma direção da sua casa.

"Eu também moro pra este lado." Ele disse.

"Sério?" Ela riu. "Já te vi passando por perto de onde moro. Ficava sem jeito de ir falar com você."

"Não precisava ficar." Ele ficou quieto e depois falou sem pensar, "Eu não tenho amigos por aqui."

"Eu também não. Moro aqui a vida toda e não tenho amigos. Fico mais na minha. Eu nem quis fazer o treinamento pros Jogos igual às outras crianças do Distrito 2."

"Quantos anos você tem, Kate?"

"Vinte e três. Eu tinha doze quando aconteceu o terceiro Massacre Quaternário. Minha mãe ficou tão aliviada quando descobriu que não precisaria participar da Colheita naquele ano."

"É..."

"Deve ter sido assustador."

"E era. Ficou mais ainda depois que meus irmãos atingiram a idade pros Jogos."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Fico feliz que nunca precisou passar por aquilo."

Eles caminharam até o apartamento dela e subiram pro terceiro andar. Por um tempo eles ficaram na frente do apartamento dela, num silêncio constrangedor.

"Você quer entrar?" Ela perguntou.

Por um segundo ele pensou em entrar. Mas aí balançou a cabeça. "Estou muito cansado. Foi uma semana puxada. Bem, as últimas semanas foram bem puxadas."

"Ah, tudo bem, então. Agora sabe onde moro, dá uma passadinha aqui quando puder." Ela falou esperançosa.

"Okay."

Kate subiu na ponta dos pés e o beijou. Ela desceu e apressou-se em abrir a porta.

"Boa noite, Kate." Ele disse quando ela fechava a porta. Podia ver que ela estava corada.

"Boa noite, Gale." Falou fechando a porta.

Gale ficou chateado. Ele se sentiu um idiota. Ele voltou a levantar o braço pra bater na porta dela, mas mudou de ideia. Virou e foi embora, de volta pro seu apartamento.

Ele ficou um tempo parado no meio da sala, pensando se devia trabalhar ou só ligar a TV e distrair. Antes que desse conta do que estava fazendo, ele pegou o telefone e discou o número de Annie.

Ela atendeu. "Alô?"

"Oi, Annie. É Gale."

"Ah, oi. Como vai?"

"Estive bem ocupado ultimamente. Desculpa por ter sumido. E você, tudo bem?"

"Tenho dias bons e outros ruins."

"E como foi hoje?"

"Foi mais ou menos."

"Por quê mais ou menos?"

"Eu meio que tive uma crise essa tarde. Finn voltou da pescaria e...por um momento ele parecia muito com o pai dele. Eu não aguentei e desabei."

"Oh, Annie." Ele falou.

"Eu consegui me recuperar, mas foi difícil." Ela respirou. "Não sei porque, mas quase liguei pra você."

"Deveria ter ligado. Apesar de que eu estava fora."

"Fora?"

"Fui jantar numa lanchonete na avenida perto de casa. Acabei ficando por lá, paquerando a garçonete."

Ela riu, "Bom saber que você não vive só trabalhando e se diverte um pouco."

"Meu tempo é mais pro trabalho mesmo." Ele suspirou. "Não tirei um dia de folga desde que voltei. Todos os dias tenho trabalhado até tarde. Meu chefe mandou eu tirar o dia de folga amanhã. Mas acabei trazendo serviço pra casa."

"Por quê? Tem tanto serviço acumulado assim?"

"Não, não. Eu só... não tenho amigos por aqui, Annie."

"Eu sou sua amiga."

"Mas você não está aqui."

"A gente pode se falar mais vezes pelo telefone. Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas ajuda, não é? E talvez você possa chegar mais cedo do trabalho pra a gente conversar mais."

Ele sorriu no telefone. "Acho que eu posso começar a tentar ter uma vida fora do trabalho. E conversar com você parece um bom começo."

"É."

"Então, como o Finn está?"

"Contando os dias pro próximo feriado. Vai ser em duas semanas."

"Eu era assim todo ano."

Ela riu."Não duvido. Já eu contava os dias mais pra voltar pras aulas."

Ele riu com ela. "Aposto que o Finn te deixa maluca."

"E deixa mesmo. Me lembra muito o pai dele."

"Finnick também não gostava de ir pra escola?"

"De jeito nenhum."

Ele sentiu o humor dela começar a mudar, e então falou baixinho, "Por favor não vai embora, Annie." Ele ouviu a respiração dela ficar pesada. "Estou aqui com você."

Alguns segundos depois ela o assegurou, "Estou de volta."

"Você está bem?"

"Estou bem." Ela falou, "Vou deixar você ir."

"Tem certeza que está melhor?"

"Tenho."

"Fala pro Finn que eu deixei um oi?"

"Falo sim."

"Boa noite, Annie."

"Boa noite, Gale."

Quando desligaram, ele ficou um bom tempo olhando pro telefone. Desejando que ela realmente estivesse bem.

Gale pegou o telefone de novo, ligando pra um outro número.

"Alô?" A voz de Katniss soou à quilômetros de distância. Mas por um momento, parecia que eles estavam de volta na floresta.

"Oi, Katniss." Ele falou.

"Ah, Gale. Soube que é um homem muito ocupado."

"Ultimamente sim. Mas eu...uhm...quero te fazer uma pergunta."

"E qual é?"

"É sobre Annie."

"Hmm, Annie." Ela brincou. "O que tem ela?"

"O que acha que eu devo fazer...você sabe, pra me aproximar mais dela."

Ele pode ouvir o sorriso dela se abrindo do outro lado do telefone. "Seja você mesmo, Gale. Tem como não gostar de você?"

"Você quem sabe, tem?" Ele falou um pouco exasperado.

"Você sabe que foi uma escolha difícil."

"É, eu sei." Ele ressentiu por um momento e depois perguntou, "Será que também vai ser difícil pra ela?"

"Do jeito que ela estava agindo perto de você? Acho que não. Já faz dez anos, Gale. Acho que você pode ajuda-la a seguir em frente."

"Acho que ela também pode me ajudar." Ele respirou fundo. "Tenho que ir. Falo com você depois, Catnip."

Ela riu. "Tchau, Gale."


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nove

* * *

O telefone estava tocando quando Gale destrancava a porta. Ele correu pra atender, receando que a pessoa desligasse antes de saber quem era. "Alô?"

"Oi, Gale." A voz delicada de Annie falou do outro lado da linha.

Ele sorriu, "Annie, oi." Ele sentou e relaxou no sofá.

Eles começaram a ligar um pro outro durante semanas. A maioria das vezes falavam sobre Finn e o que ele estava aprontando. Uma vez ou outra eles conversavam sobre algo mais sério, como Katniss e a tentativa de Gale voltar a ter uma vida social. Eles nunca falavam sobre Finnick. Quando Gale mencionava nele, Annie mudava de assunto.

"Então," Ele falou, "Como foi seu dia hoje?"

"Não foi muito bom. Mas saí da cama e levei o Finn na escola hoje de manhã."

"Levou o Finn até a escola?"

"Nos últimos dias ele tem faltado as aulas. Eu disse pro diretor dele que o levaria pessoalmente pra garantir que ele vá."

"Isso é bom...eu acho."

"Finn não gostou da ideia. A gente brigou ontem a noite. Eu...uhm...me tranquei no quarto. Não consegui lidar com isso. Ele com certeza teria se saído bem melhor nessa situação do que eu."

Gale não precisava perguntar quem era o "ele" a que ela se referia, e falou, "Você acha?"

"Ele sempre foi mais forte do que eu, Gale."

"Não penso assim. Acredito que você seja forte da sua maneira."

"Eu praticamente tive que me arrastar da cama hoje." Ela falou baixo.

"Mas levantou. E levou seu filho pra escola."

"Levei."

"Como o Finn está hoje?"

"Ele 'tá bem. Está no quarto estudando."

"E você está fazendo o quê?"

"Sentada no sofá." Ela falou tímida.

"Você parece sonolenta." Ele falou de repente.

"Como assim?"

"Você 'tá bem?"

Ela parou por um segundo, "Eu não sei." E ficou quieta de novo, "Às vezes, sinto tanta saudade dele que dói. Machuca mais quando lembro alguma coisa relacionada a ele."

"É como você está hoje?"

"Hoje não, mas amanhã. É o aniversário dele." Ela prendeu um soluço. "Ele faria trinta e cinco anos."

"Annie?"

"Preciso ir, Gale." Ela falou.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, mas sentiu a necessidade de falar alguma coisa pra ela continuar na linha. "Finn sabe disso?"

"Sim. Eles homenageiam todos os vitoriosos no dia do seu aniversário. Eles avisam antes da aula começar."

"Você não gosta muito disso, não é?"

"Nunca gostei. Especialmente quando eles começaram a anunciar o meu. Ninguém é obrigado a terminar os estudos, mas foi minha escolha. Às vezes, os estudos eram o que mantinha a minha sanidade."

"E você tinha o Finnick."

Houve uma pausa. Então ela falou, "Preciso ir, Gale."

E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela desligou.

Ele deitou no sofá, tirando as botas com os pés. Pegou o telefone e quase ligou de volta, mas sabia que não ia conseguir ajudar muito. Colocou o telefone de volta e foi fazer seu jantar.

O telefone tocou quando ele estava lavando os pratos da janta. Ele correu quase em desespero. "Annie?"

"Não, é Katniss. 'Tá tudo bem?"

"Eu estava falando com ela antes e ela simplesmente desligou."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Amanhã é o aniversário do Finnick."

"Oh."

"É. A gente estava conversando e ela mencionou. Aí ela desligou. Acha que devo ligar de volta?"

"Talvez ela só precise de um tempo."

"Mas e o Finn?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Devo ficar preocupado que ela...faça alguma coisa?"

"Você acha que ela vai?"

"Eu não sei. É que as vezes tenho essa sensação que ela faria se tivesse a chance."

"Ela é mais forte do que isso. Não acha?"

"O luto pode destruir até a pessoa mais forte."

"Aprendeu isso por experiência própria?"

"Vi acontecer com você depois que Prim morreu." Ele falou cuidadoso. "E de tudo o que Peeta passou depois Quaternário. Quando ele estava na Capital e você no Treze. Você estava sem vida, Katniss. Doía demais te ver daquele jeito e não poder fazer nada. E agora dói ver Annie do mesmo jeito e saber que não estou lá pra ajudar."

"Você a ama, Gale?"

"Disso não sei, mas me importo com ela. E com o Finn. Ele é um bom garoto e merece a chance de ter uma infância normal. Coisa que ele não tem."

"Então você culpa a Annie por isso?"

"Não, não, de jeito nenhum. Tenho pena da situação dela. Eu quem devia ter morrido nos túneis naquele dia. Se eu tivesse, Finnick ainda estaria aqui. E teria facilitado a sua escolha."

"Não diga isso, Gale. Se você morresse…" A voz dela falhou. O silêncio tomou conta da ligação.

"Você me odiaria depois de morto, e não precisaria mais me perdoar por ter criado aquela bomba."

"Eu não aguentaria se você tivesse morrido. Eu posso ter te culpado por Prim, mas teria me culpado por você. Você é importante pra mim, Gale. Sempre foi. Você quem ajudou a manter minha família viva por quatro anos."

"Grande coisa que eu fiz."

"Você fez sim."

"E por quê você ligou?"

"Só queria saber como estava. Faz dias que a gente não se fala."

"Bom...eu 'tô bem."

"Talvez seja melhor ligar pra Annie."

"Talvez."

"Liga pra ela, Gale."

"Okay."

"Tchau."

"Espera." Ele falou de repente.

"O que foi?"

"Você me odeia? Eu sei que me perdoou, mas ainda me odeia?"

"Você me salvou tantas vezes. Não sei como poderia te odiar. Eu fiquei magoada, ainda fico às vezes. Mas eu te amo, Gale. Depois de tudo o que a gente já passou, eu sempre vou te amar."

"Katniss...obrigado. Até mais."

Quando terminaram de se despedir, ele desligou. E depois de ficar olhando um tempo, Gale pegou o telefone novamente. Mas ele tocou antes que pudesse discar. Ele atendeu.

"Annie?" Gale falou ansioso.

Uma voz assustada falou, "Gale?"

"Finn, o que houve?"

"É minha mãe... depois que falou com você ela simplesmente saiu de casa. Pensei que fosse voltar logo, mas já faz mais de uma hora."

"Avisou aos pacificadores?"

"Avisei. Eles disseram que mandariam alguém procurar, mas não podiam mandar muita gente porque ela não saiu há muito tempo."

"Eu não sei o que dizer, Finn."

"Fica comigo no telefone até ela voltar?"

"Fico." Ele falou, esticando as pernas no sofá. "Fala pra mim da escola. Por quê andou faltando?"

"Não estava com vontade de ir. Não sou bom em nada."

"Sua mãe falou que você é bom em matemática."

"É, mas só porque é fácil. O resto eu não entendo nada."

"Sabe de uma coisa, Finn? Eu também não entendia nada."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Eu era um mestre na matemática. Podia entender as formas geométricas e tudo mais. Via os gráficos na minha cabeça."

"Nossa. Eu vi o pessoal da minha sala com dificuldade nisso. Nem com a calculadora eles entendem."

Gale riu, "Meus professores ficavam frustrados comigo porque eu nunca mostrava os cálculos, só escrevia as respostas."

"Mas estavam sempre certas?"

"Estavam sim."

"A mesma coisa acontece comigo. Minha professora de matemática me acusou de colar na última prova."

"Quando foi a prova?"

Finn parou. "Segunda."

"Foi por isso que não foi mais na escola?"

"Mais ou menos. Acho que ela não gosta de mim. A filha dela participou dos mesmos Jogos que meu pai."

"Ah, entendi. Ela não gosta de você porque seu pai sobreviveu e a filha dela não."

"Acho que sim. Ela faz de tudo pra diminuir minha nota. E não é só ela. A maioria das pessoas desse Distrito, aqui na vila, só gosta de mim por causa dos meus pais. Mas tem gente que não gosta. Ou então, sente pena de mim por causa da minha mãe."

"Por causa do jeito que ela se comporta?"

"Pode se dizer que sim."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quando eu era bebê, tentaram me tirar dela. Disseram que ela era uma mãe irresponsável."

"Sua mãe está longe de ser irresponsável."

"Disseram pra mim uma vez, que logo depois de eu nascer, ela saiu de casa sem mim. Eu gritava de tanto chorar, mas ela foi embora. Alguém ouviu e me encontrou deitado no chão. Eles encontraram ela na praia, sentada na areia, olhando pro nada."

"Essa foi a única vez que isso aconteceu?"

"Disseram que foi."

"E quem te contou isso?"

"Um vizinho nosso, Dale, marido de Mags. Ele sempre ajuda a gente. Acho que é porque Mags gostava muito do meu pai. Ela foi mentora dele. E ele gosta da minha mãe, acredita nela, eu acho."

"Ele que ajudou Annie a ficar com você?"

"Foi, ele prometeu às autoridades que ficaria de olho em mim. Ele costumava vir bastante, mas está ficando velho e meio esquecido das coisas."

"Sinto muito."

"Ele é o mais próximo de um avô que tenho. Não restou mais ninguém da família dos meus pais."

"Eu sei como isso é difícil."

Houve uma pausa na linha e então Finn disse, "Mãe?"

"Ela voltou?"

"Voltou. Um pacificador está vindo com ela."

"Ótimo, então eles sabem que ela foi encontrada. Por favor, coloca ela na linha e vá pra cama, okay?"

"Okay."

Gale ouviu o barulho do telefone sendo deixado num móvel. Ouviu uma conversa abafada. E então, o telefone foi pego por alguém.

"Gale?" A voz de Annie tremia quando falou.

"Annie, onde você estava?"

"Na praia. Me desculpa."

"Bom, você precisa se desculpar com o Finn pelo o susto que ele levou."

"Sou uma péssima mãe, Gale."

"Você não é, Annie. Mas acho que precisa de ajuda. É por causa do Finnick, não é?"

Ela soltou um soluço rouco. "É..." Sussurrou desesperada, "Não consigo fazer isso sem ele."

"Consegue, sim. Você se saiu bem nos últimos dez anos. E vai conseguir pro resto da vida."

"Não posso."

"Você pode." Ele respirou fundo. "Só...não some assim de novo, por favor."

"Por você ou por ele?"

"Eu não sei—"

"Eu também não. Esquece o que falei. A gente se fala depois."

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Não sei."

"Só tente fazer o seu melhor. Por ele."

Ela desligou sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Gale acabou dormindo no sofá, preocupado com sua amiga.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Dez

* * *

Gale não dormiu bem essa noite. Ele levantou do sofá de madrugada e foi pra sua cama, mas isso não ajudou muito. Ele ainda estava preocupado com Annie e Finn.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto preparava pra sair pro trabalho, ele estava com uma sensação ruim. Ele ligou pra casa de Annie assim que chegou no trabalho. Finn atendeu.

"Ei, garotão. Como você está hoje?" Perguntou.

"Bem. Minha mãe não levantou ainda. Acho que é por causa do aniversário do meu pai. Normalmente ela piora nesse dia."

"Vai ficar tudo bem pra você ir à escola?"

"Vai, sim."

"Vá direto pra lá. Quando sair da aula, liga pra mim no meu trabalho."

"Eu não tenho o número."

"Tem caneta e papel pra anotar?"

Depois de um momento, ele falou, "Agora sim, pode falar."

Ele passou o número pra o menino e Finn repetiu de volta pra ele. "Não larga desse número. Promete que vai ligar pra mim?"

"Prometo."

"Vá logo pra não chegar atrasado. Hoje é um dia importante."

"Eu sei."

"E não esqueça de falar com sua mãe antes de sair."

Ele murmurou, "Tá bom. Tchau, Gale."

"Tchau, Finn. Me liga."

"Okay."

Eles desligaram e Gale correu pro seu primeiro compromisso. Ele estava distante nas reuniões, tomando muito café e pensando mais no bem-estar de Annie do que nos projetos de reconstrução da Capital. Mesmo dez anos depois, a Capital ainda sofria com alguns problemas na estrutura que foram deixados pra ser lidados depois. O governo decidiu que o depois era agora.

Eles estavam trabalhando meticulosamente para destruir e remover alguns dos _pods_ que ainda existiam na Capital. Todos foram desativados, mas ainda sim havia perigo. Todos evitavam as ruas que ainda tinham os _pods._

Há apenas algumas semanas mais desses _pods_ foram descobertos e desativados. E ainda há mais alguns por aí, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, quem imaginaria que Snow ainda traria problemas. Então, eles montaram uma estratégia pra trabalhar na reconstrução.

"Hawthorne, tem algo mais importante pra fazer?" A Comandante Cabot perguntou na mesa de reunião. Ela observou Gale o dia todo e cansou de vê-lo o tempo todo distraído e preocupado.

"Não, senhora." Ele falou.

"Então, você tem alguma sugestão?"

"Acho que está tudo em ordem."

"Ótimo." Ela voltou a falar com o homem que estava conversando antes de interromper os pensamentos de Gale, "Prossiga."

Gale tentou prestar atenção na reunião, mas ainda tinha alguma coisa que estava incomodando quanto a sua amiga que estava tão longe. Como será que ela estava? Será que ela conseguiu sair da cama?

Depois da reunião, Cabot pediu pra Gale ir até sua sala. Ela sentou atrás da mesa e apontou pra a cadeira na frente dela, oferecendo pra ele sentar. "Você está trabalhando em excesso, Hawthorne."

"Em excesso, senhora?"

"Quando foi a última vez que tirou uma folga? Um descanso de verdade?"

Ele pensou um pouco antes de falar, "Bom, acho que desde a Cerimônia na Capital, em fevereiro."

"Tem alguma coisa preocupando você?"

Ele olhou pra ela um momento antes de dizer, "Estou tendo uns problemas pessoais."

"Você quer tirar uns dias de folga e resolver isso? Deus sabe que você merece."

Ele soltou um suspiro, "Na verdade, isso seria ótimo."

Cabot sorriu, "Vou te dar três dias. E também pegue o domingo, que é de regra, mas que você quase nunca cumpre. Não quero ver você aqui antes da próxima quarta-feira. E se precisar de mais uns dias, ligue pra mim. Você não tem o hábito de descansar desde que veio trabalhar aqui. Desde quando eu era um soldado igual a você."

"Sim, senhora."

"Dispensado, Hawthorne."

Ele levantou. "Sim, senhora." Saiu da sala, foi pro seu escritório e começou a pegar suas coisas. Ele ia levar umas papeladas do trabalho consigo, pra não ficar por fora dos acontecimentos.

O telefone tocou. Gale olhou pro relógio quando pegou atendeu. "Finn?" perguntou. Ele podia ouvir a preocupação na sua própria voz. O que o garoto iria dizer?

"Oi."

"Oi, como foi seu dia?"

"Foi bom, eu acho. Todo mundo ficava o tempo todo olhando pra mim depois que anunciaram o aniversário do meu pai. E minha professora de matemática mandou eu ir sair da sala sem razão nenhuma."

"Eu sinto muito, cara. E sua mãe levantou?"

"Não. Ainda na cama."

"Tentou falar com ela?"

"Tentei, mas ela nem virou pra olhar pra mim."

Ele respirou fundo e falou, "Eu vou aí passar alguns dias."

O garoto ficou eufórico, "Sério?"

"Sim. Antes tenho que ligar pra saber que horas sai o próximo trem, mas estarei aí amanhã. Ligo quando souber a hora."

"Isso é ótimo. Espero que ajude."

"Também espero. Passei o dia preocupado com vocês. Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?"

"Tenho sim."

"Promete?"

"Prometo."

"Ótimo. Passa pra sua mãe, por favor."

"Ela não quer falar nada, Gale."

"Então só leva o telefone pra ela."

"Okay. Vou passar."

"Annie?" Gale falou gentil. "Annie, é Gale."

Não houve resposta, mas ele podia ouvir a respiração leve dela.

"Eu vou visitar vocês por alguns dias, tudo bem? Por favor, aguenta firme."

Ela sussurou, "É tão difícil."

"Eu sei. Só aguenta mais algumas horas que já estou chegando. Okay?"

Ela não falou mais nada.

Finn voltou pro telefone. "Ela concordou com a cabeça."

"Isso é bom. Estou ligando agora mesmo pra estação de trem e te ligo de volta."

"Vem logo, Gale." De repente o garoto estava desesperado.

"Eu 'tô indo, amigão."

Ele ligou pra estação.

"Quero comprar um bilhete pro próximo trem para o Distrito 4."

O homem que atendeu disse, "Temos um saindo em duas horas."

"Perfeito. Vou comprar. Quanto tempo dura a viagem?"

"Por volta de oito horas, senhor."

"Então, vou chegar lá de uma da manhã?"

"Sim, senhor."

"Tudo bem." Ele passou seus dados pra o atendente e correu pra casa. Ele ligou pra Finn pra avisar. "Só tenho que encontrar um lugar pra dormir e não ficar vagando a noite toda num Distrito estranho."

"Você é bom com direções?" o garoto perguntou.

"Sou sim."

"Então deixa eu te dizer como chega aqui em casa. Aí você não precisa dormir fora."

"Okay." Ele sorriu, ouvindo atentamente enquanto Finn explicava o caminho da estação até a casa deles na Vila dos Vitoriosos. Gale repetiu de volta.

"Vou deixar a luz de fora acessa pra você saber qual é."

"Tudo bem, ótimo. Te vejo de madrugada, Finn."

Depois, ele ligou pra casa de Katniss. Peeta atendeu.

"Hey, Peeta. Katniss está em casa."

"Ela ainda está caçando."

"Okay. Bom, estou indo passar alguns dias no Distrito 4 pra dar uma olhada em Annie e Finn. Avisa a ela pra mim, por favor?"

"Sim, claro. Katniss me contou sobre o aniversário do Finnick."

"É. Finn ligou pra mim agora a tarde e disse que Annie não saiu do quarto o dia todo."

"Cuida bem dela, Gale. Ela precisa." Ele parou um momento, "Eu sei que perdeu Katniss, mas...não, espera, não me coloquei bem. Annie precisa de alguém estável como você. Ela nunca teve estabilidade na vida, mas a gente sempre está lá pra ela e pro Finn, por tudo pelo o que Finnick fez por nós. Ele salvou Katniss. Annie nunca foi a mesma desde que ele morreu. Então...cuide bem dela."

"É o que planejo."

"Vou avisar pra Katniss. Liga pra gente se precisar de alguma coisa."

"Ligo sim. Obrigado." Ele hesitou. Gale precisava chegar logo na estação, mas tinha uma coisa que ele queria dizer. "Você faz bem pra Katniss."

"Acho que a gente faz bem um pro outro."

"Isso é bom. Agora tenho mesmo que ir. Acho que a gente se fala depois."

"Sério?"

Ele soltou uma risada de leve, "Nunca se sabe. Vai ver que fomos grandes amigos em outra vida."

"E não acha que a gente pode ser nesta?"

"Você sempre foi um homem melhor do que eu, Peeta. Mais gentil com as pessoas." Ele admitiu calmo. "Adeus." Ele desligou antes que Peeta tivesse a chance de responder.

Gale juntou suas coisas numa mochila e saiu pra estação. Ele conseguiu pegar o trem logo. Acomodou-se para a longa viagem, abraçando sua mochila, olhando pela janela.

Quando o trem começou a sair, ele pensou no que Finn estaria fazendo agora. Será que ele estava bem? Ele queria falar com o garoto de novo. Será que Finn vai conseguir dormir esta noite?

Com o balanço do trem os olhos de Gale começaram a pesar. A falta de sono da última noite estava começando a afetar. Ele se permitiu dormir durante o resto da viagem.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Onze

* * *

Estava escuro quando o trem parou e o condutor anunciou que eles tinham chegado na estação do Distrito Quatro.

Gale espreguiçou e levantou. Caminhou pela estação junto com alguns outros passageiros e parou um momento pra olhar ao redor e acordar mais um pouco. Então, ele saiu da estação, virou à esquerda como Finn tinha orientado. A avenida principal estava bem iluminada.

Ele contou o número de quarteirões como o garoto falou. Encontrou o nome da rua: Oak Drive. Ele virou à esquerda novamente e caminhou na rua pouco iluminada. Não deram tanta atenção na iluminação nessa área.

Quase no final da rua, ele viu as luzes indicando a entrada da Vila dos Vitoriosos. Lá a iluminação era bem melhor. Ele contou o número de casas e chegou numa em que a luz da varanda estava ligada, como Finn prometeu.

Enquanto Gale subia os degraus da porta da frente, a porta abriu de repente e ele foi abraçado por um vulto de cabelos castanhos.

"Você veio mesmo!" Finn exclamou.

Ele afagou as costas do menino e disse, "Vim sim. Você explicou muito bem o caminho, Finn."

"Você deve estar cansado. Vem, já preparei o quarto de hóspedes." Ele pegou a mochila de Gale.

"Você ainda não foi dormir, não foi?" Ele perguntou entrando na casa com o menino.

"Não. Eu tentei, mas estava muito ansioso." Eles seguiram até o final do corredor onde dava nos três quartos da casa. "O da esquerda é o quarto da minha mãe." Ele apontou.

Gale podia vê-la deitada no escuro do quarto.

"O da frente é o meu. E o terceiro é o de hóspedes." Ele colocou a mochila de Gale dentro do quarto.

Gale deu uma olhada no quarto da frente e viu o abajur perto da escrivaninha, o quarto todo era pintado de azul celeste. Haviam ondas pintadas em três paredes da metade pra cima no quarto. A quarta parede era pintada com diferentes elementos da vida marinha: várias espécies de peixes nadando em diversas direções, um polvo, algumas estrelas do mar, conchas de todos os tipos, cavalos-marinhos, criaturas que Gale nunca tinha visto antes.

"Peeta pintou o quarto quando eu era bebê." Finn falou quando notou Gale admirando a pintura.

"É muito bonito." Gale falou admirado.

"Meu berço ficava naquele canto."

Ele foi até lá e observou. Havia a pintura de um homem lá, com alguns centímetros de altura. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos, iluminados pelo sol. Segurava um tridente nas mãos. Gale aproximou-se pra ver e inclinou. O homem tinha um sorriso maroto e seus olhos profundamente verdes tinha um ar juvenil.

"É o meu pai." Finn disse, inclinando ao lado dele.

"Foi o que pensei."

"Peeta me contou que ele teve que discutir com minha mãe pra colocar ele aqui. Ela não queria. A gente não tem nenhuma foto dele."

"Nenhuma?"

"Ela levou todas pro sótão. Disse que quando eu ficasse mais velho e saísse de casa podia levar comigo. Mas ela diz que vê muito dele em mim."

Gale levou o braço ao redor dos ombros do menino. "Você parece muito com ele."

"Acho que piora quando ela nota isso. Ela diz que tem dias que fico igual a ele. Mas ela nunca fala o nome dele. É o meu nome também, sabia disso?"

"Eu imaginei."

"É quase como se ela quisesse esquecer. Ela conseguiria se não fosse por mim."

"Não diga isso, Finn. Se não fosse por você…" Gale parou de falar incerto de como continuar.

"Você acha que ela teria morrido?

"Não quero pensar num mundo sem a sua mãe."

"Também não. Só queria que ela ficasse bem mais vezes."

"Eu sei." Impulsivamente, Gale puxou Finn num abraço. "Vá descansar um pouco. Vou checar como sua mãe está e também vou dormir."

O menino o abraçou de volta, apertando forte.

Gale sentiu o garoto soltar um soluço, e de repente Finn tremia quando começou a chorar. Os braços apertaram mais ainda ao redor de Gale.

"Hey, tá tudo bem. Tá tudo bem, garotão." Ele afagou as costas do garoto. "Eu estou aqui e vou fazer meu melhor pra ajudar."

"É como se ela nunca estivesse aqui." Finn sussurrou.

"Ela faz algumas coisas com você também."

"Às vezes." Ele fungou e saiu do abraço. "Ela estava ótma na Capital. Ela nunca esteve tão bem como naqueles dias. Tem dias que ela consegue ficar bem, como quando ela me ensinou a nadar. Mas foi o Dale quem me ensinou a pescar. Ele fez tudo por mim. E mesmo quando ela tem dias bons, ela parece distante. Você entende?"

Ele escovou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto do garoto. "De agora em diante eu vou ajudar no que puder. Tudo bem?"

Ele limpou o nariz e os olhos. "Okay."

"Agora, vai dormir um pouco. A gente conversa mais sobre isso pela manhã." Ele beijou a testa do garoto, e cobriu ele na cama.

Gale foi até o quarto de Annie. Ele ficou ao lado do criado-mudo perto da cama dela. "Annie?" Perguntou baixinho.

Ela não respondeu ou mexeu.

Ele sentou na cama e deslizou um pouco do cabelo que estava no rosto dela.

Ela levou um pequeno susto com o toque dele, então se virou e olhou pra ele na escuridão. "Você veio?"

"Vim sim. Você está doente?"

Ela balançou concordando com a cabeça.

Ele levou a palma da mão na testa dela. "Não está com febre."

Ela simplesmente ficou olhando pra ele.

"Está se sentindo mal?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, e sussurrou, "Mas queria morrer."

"Não fala assim, Annie." Ele franziu a testa. "Não diga isso."

"Você não faz a menor ideia. Faz dez anos que perdi ele. E mesmo antes disso, eu nunca o tive pra mim de verdade. A Capital era dona dele."

"Ele casou com você."

"Só ficamos casados alguns meses."

"Vocês geraram um filho nesses meses."

Lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos e ela virou pro outro lado.

"Você vai levantar da cama amanhã?"

"Não sei."

"Você vai ficar bem?" Gale sentiu o peito apertar, com medo que ela não ficasse. O que ia acontecer com Finn se ela não se recuperasse? O que ia acontecer com ele?

"Eu não sei, Gale." Ela murmurou, apertando o rosto no travesseiro.

Ele levou uma mão nas costas dela. "Estou aqui com você. Vou ficar por aqui alguns dias."

"Okay."

"Finn arrumou o quarto de hóspedes pra mim."

"Eu quem devia ter arrumado. Eu devia fazer mais; eu não consigo. Sou um nada sem ele."

"Annie…"

"É verdade, Gale. Ele foi a única pessoa que segurou minha barra. Finn é apenas uma lembrança que ele se foi." Ela deixou escapar um soluço de choro. "Tá vendo que coisa horrível? Eu odeio meu filho, Gale. Eu sofro por ele existir. Se ele não tivesse nascido eu poderia estar com Finnick agora. Não tenho como esconder. Só estou cuidando dele porque é a coisa certa a fazer."

"Annie, pare com isso. Não fala assim. Finn não tem ninguém, só você. Ele te ama. Ele precisa de você."

"Ele tem você. Fica com ele. Ele gosta de você. Você é muito bom com ele."

"Não diga isso. Além disso, eu moro num Distrito diferente. Ele ama o Quatro. Ele não conhece o Dois. E ele vive bem com você."

"Eu não ligo." Ela sentou na cama, olhando pra ele. "Posso providenciar as coisas. Você pode cuidar dele melhor do que eu. E ele tem quase dez anos, ele já sabe tomar conta de si. Não é como um bebê que tem que ficar olhando o tempo todo—"

Ele a segurou pelos ombros."Ele é seu filho, caramba. É sua carne. Seu sangue. Seu e do Finnick. Eu não tenho direito nenhum sobre ele. Agora, por favor, para de falar desse jeito."

Ela saiu das mãos dele, e virou pro outro lado.

"Annie?"

Ela ficou quieta.

"Vai ficar bem?"

De novo, ela não disse nada.

Ele inclinou e deslizou uma mecha do cabelo dela por trás da orelha.

Ela estava olhando o vazio, sem piscar.

"Annie, eu gosto do seu filho, mas também gosto de você. E acho que vai ser melhor pra ele ficar com você. Se precisar de mim, estarei aqui. Vou ficar por alguns dias. Se precisar conversar, terei o prazer de ouvir."

Ela olhou pra ele um segundo e voltou a olhar pra parede a sua frente.

"Por favor, não faz isso. Não desista."

Ela apertou o rosto no travesseiro, e deixou escapar uma respiração trêmula.

Ele passou a mão nas costas dela suavemente. "Não acho que Finnick gostaria de ver você desse jeito. Ele te amava muito, Annie. Sei que sente falta dele. Mas seu filho, o que você fez com ele, está no outro quarto preocupado com o seu bem-estar. Então, dorme bem esta noite e espero que amanhã esteja melhor. Vou estar no quarto de hóspedes. Fico aqui até a quinta-feira." Ele beijou atrás da cabeça dela e saiu do quarto, voltando pro seu. Gale fechou a porta e acendeu a luz.

Era um quarto simples, pintado em um azul semelhante ao do quarto de Finn. Ele trocou de roupa e deitou na cama. Ele não se incomodou em desligar a luz, mas também não dormiu o resto da noite. Ele pensou nas palavras desesperadas de Annie implorando pra ele cuidar do seu filho.

Gale ficou pensando por quê ficava tão preocupando quando se tratava de Annie? Finn era mais importante. Mas ele pensou no sentimento que crescia por ela. O que ele faria se não pudesse mais ouvir a voz delicada dela pelo telefone? Isso tinha começado a ser a única coisa pela qual valia a pena viver.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota da tradutora (Mayra Anyway):** Pessoal, a autora mandou outro recado pra gente! =D

_Mensagem da autora** HPfanonezillion: **_

_**Ah! I can't thank you enough for translating this story and for translating the reviews for me! And thanks again to all the readers who are taking the time to say something. **_

_Ah! Não consigo parar de te agradecer por traduzir essa fanfic e por traduzir os reviews pra mim! E obrigada novamente a todos os leitores que estão dedicando um tempinho pra comentar alguma coisa._

Legal, né? =D

E agora, de volta à essa fic muito bacana...

Capítulo Doze

* * *

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto dele. Gale levantou rápido da cama e abriu a porta em um movimento. Finn estava lá. O coração dele apertou, esperava ser outra pessoa, mas sorriu para o garoto.

"Hey, garotão. O que foi?" Perguntou, encostando no vão da porta.

"Eu pesco nos sábados pela manhã. Quer vir comigo?"

Ele deu uma olhada na direção do quarto da Annie. "Eu não sei. E a sua mãe?"

"Ela sabe que eu vou. A gente sempre cozinha o que eu pesco." Ele olhou baixo. "Bem, quando ela esta num dia bom é que a gente faz isso."

"Eu…" ele realmente não sabia o que dizer.

"Ela sabe onde eu fico. Sempre vou pro mesmo lugar. Prometi a ela que sempre iria."

"Você fica fora pescando por quanto tempo?"

"Só umas horinhas. Normalmente pego uma boa leva de peixes."

Ele olhou a porta dela de novo. "O que devo vestir?"

"Alguma coisa confortável. Às vezes visto somente a minha bermuda. Principalmente se o tempo está bom. E acho que vai fazer sol hoje."

Ele concordou. "Deixa eu dar uma olhada na sua mãe e a gente vê."

O rosto de Finn se iluminou. "Tenho certeza que ela vai deixar." Ele correu pra cozinha do outro lado da casa.

Gale foi pro quarto vizinho. Ele ficou do lado da cama de Annie. Ela ainda dormia pesado, com a respiração profunda. Ele sentou na ponta da cama e deslizou a mão nas costas dela.

Ela espreguiçou um pouco e abriu os olhos sonolentos. "Hm?"

"Annie, é Gale. Lembra que cheguei aqui há algumas horas?"

Ela mexeu a cabeça concordando e rolou na cama virando pra ele. Ela abriu um pouco mais os olhos."Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tem alguma coisa errada?"

Ele deitou a mão ao redor dela na cama, inclinando um pouco mais perto. "Não. Finn quer que eu vá pescar com ele agora de manhã."

O canto da boca dela esboçou um sorriso. "Ele é um ótimo pescador." Ela abriu olhou pra ele. "Você vai?"

Ele foi pego de surpresa com o brilho no olhar dela, realçados pela luz suave que vinha da janela. Gale respirou um pouco e falou numa voz rouca, "Tudo bem pra você?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Vai ficar bem?"

Ela olhou pra ele um momento e então falou, "Acho que sim."

"Finn disse que ele sempre vai pescar no mesmo lugar."

"É, pedi pra ele prometer pra mim que se fosse sair sozinho, tinha que ser no mesmo lugar pra que eu soubesse onde ele estava. Quando estou melhor, vou junto pra ficar com ele. Uma vez tentei ir quando não estava bem e ...acabei não encontrando Finn. Foi uma sensação muito ruim. Acabei perdendo o controle."

"Eu vou estar lá com ele."

Ela sorriu, "Você sabe nadar?"

"Mais ou menos."

Ela prendeu uma risada. "Ainda bem que o Finn está lá pra cuidar de você em vez de você cuidar dele."

Ele riu e inclinou um pouco mais pra perto dela. "Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?"

Ela levou a mão no rosto dele, deslizando o cabelo dele entre os dedos. "Vou estar aqui quando você voltar. E vou ficar bem." Ela deslizou levemente a ponta dos dedos no rosto dele. "Prometo."

Ele prendeu o olhar no dela por um tempo, permitindo que ela o tocasse. Era tão suave, gentil. Os olhos dele pesaram e ele quase deitou o rosto no toque dela. Então, ele limpou a garganta e levantou. "Que bom. Talvez a gente consiga trazer uma boa pescaria."

"Espero que sim."

"Te vejo mais tarde, Annie." Ele voltou pro quarto dele e trocou de roupa. Despediu de Annie e foi pra sala com Finn.

Finn pegou uma fatia de pão e espalhou geleia nela. "É de morango. Dale cultiva e faz geleia com eles. Eu ajudo." Ele pegou a mochila. "Estou levando mais comida caso a gente sinta fome."

"Boa."

"E a minha mãe?"

"Ela está bem melhor. Talvez deva dar um tchau pra ela."

Finn foi até o quarto dela. Gale deu uma mordida no seu pão com geleia, e observou ao redor da sala, que ambientava juntamente com a mesa de jantar e a cozinha.

"Essa casa foi a que deram pro meu pai depois que ele venceu. A da minha mãe ficava mais distante da praia." Gale foi até o canto da sala e puxou a cortina que cobria o que ele achava ser só uma janela. Na verdade, era um par de portas corrediças de vidro.

Através delas, Gale pode ver a praia e as ondas do mar batendo na areia compassadamente. Ele aproximou das portas e observou maravilhado o reflexo da água sob o sol. Ele nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito. "Você vê isso todo dia?" ele perguntou baixinho.

Finn sorriu, "Bonito, né?"

"É incrível."

Finn apontou pra esquerda da praia. "Aquele é meu barco. Não é grande coisa, mas é meu. Era do meu pai. Dale me ajudou com os reparos."

Ele bagunçou o cabelo do menino. "Aposto que é ótimo. Vamos lá." Ele foi deslizar as portas, mas Finn o parou.

"A gente tem que sair pela porta da frente." Ele fechou as cortinas e foi até a porta da frente.

"Por quê a gente não pode sair pelas de trás?" Gale perguntou enquanto o seguia.

"Minha mãe sempre deixa as cortinas fechadas. Às vezes ela piora quando vê o mar."

Eles caminharam em silêncio até o barco. Era um barco pequeno, apenas uns quatro metros de comprimento. Finn colocou suas coisas dentro e pegou os remos. Eles empurraram o barco na água e subiram nele.

Finn remou até chegar no mar aberto, sempre olhando pra trás depois de algumas remadas.

"O que você está procurando?" Gale perguntou.

"Tenho que manter a casa à vista." Ele explicou enquanto jogava uma âncora do lado do barco. "Me ajuda a desembaraçar a rede?"

Eles trabalharam juntos, desembaraçando a rede e colocando de lado. Haviam pesos no fundo da rede e boias no topo. Um lado ficava preso no barco e Finn tinha um mastro fino que o prendia. De vez em quando, ele puxava a rede pra fora da água.

Gale observava que ele puxava toda vez que sentia um repuxão no mastro. Ele ajudava Finn no repuxe. A pesca só trazia alguns peixes por vez.

"Esses são muito pequenos." Finn disse, jogando-os de volta ao mar. Ele ficava com os maiores, jogando-os num balde cheio d'água que mantinha no meio do barco.

"Então...quem te ensinou tudo isso?"

"Dale. Ele deixou que navegasse com sua equipe na embarcação dele. Quando ele aposentou, veio comigo e ensinou a pescar como ele. Tinha vezes que ele vinha no barco dele e a gente abria a rede entre os dois barcos. A gente ficava só parado por horas e vendo o que a gente conseguia pescar."

"Será que posso conhecer o Dale? Ele parece ser uma boa pessoa."

"Ele é. Ele também falou que queria te conhecer, se tivesse a chance. Falei de você pra ele."

"Falou?"

"Claro que sim, você é tão legal, Gale. E sei que minha mãe gosta de você."

"Bom, eu também gosto dela."

Finn abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas parou abruptamente quando desequilibrou, quase perdendo o mastro. "Esse é dos grandes!" exclamou.

Gale levantou e pegou o mastro pra não perder a rede. O peixe lutou bastante, mas eles conseguiram puxar pro barco. Era um tipo de peixe que Gale nunca tinha visto antes, era um pouco maior que seu braço, e duas vezes maior em largura.

Eles tiraram o peixe da rede e jogaram no chão do barco. O peixe ficou pulando por alguns minutos enquanto eles olhavam surpresos com o tamanho.

"Já pescou um desse tamanho antes?" Gale sussurrou extasiado.

"Sozinho não. O maior que peguei tinha uns vinte centímetros." Ele pegou o peixe e o virou pra dentro do balde junto com os outros menores. "Nunca achei que pudesse ter forças pra puxar um desses." Ele sorriu pra Gale. "Obrigado."

"Que isso..." Ele piscou.

"Acho que já deu. Quero mostrar esse pra minha mãe. Acha que ela saiu da cama? Ela me disse que ia."

"Espero que sim."

Finn puxou a âncora e pegou os remos.

"Deixa que eu remo." Gale disse e pegou os remos das mãos dele. Ele remava de volta à costa enquanto o garoto descansava.

"Quando pego muita coisa, levo uma parte pro mercado pra vender ou trocar por algo que a gente precise."

Gale sorriu, "Sério? Eu e Katniss costumávamos fazer a mesma coisa quando a gente caçava. Só que era um mercado negro, era meio que ilegal."

O menino arregalou os olhos.

Ele riu. "Nossos pacificadores faziam vista grossa. Na época eles eram bem tranquilos. Eles também se aproveitavam do mercado."

De repente, Finn ficou pensativo.

Gale notou. "Que cara é essa? Está pensando no quê?"

"Você é apaixonado pela Katniss?"

Ele hesitou por um instante. "Foi há muito tempo."

"Mas ela casou com Peeta. Você deixou de ama-la?"

"Muita coisa aconteceu." Ele virou o rosto pra água e puxou os remos pro seu colo. "Sabe a guerra? Sabe como tudo terminou?"

"Sei que Katniss deveria matar Snow, mas acabou matando a Coin."

"Sabe o que aconteceu antes disso?"

Ele pensou um pouco antes de dizer, "A bomba na frente da mansão? A que matou Primrose Everdeen?"

Ele concordou e voltou a remar. "Eu ajudei a criar aquela bomba. Katniss sabia disso. E foi muito difícil lidar com o fato que criei alguma coisa que matou alguém que a gente amava."

"Aí você deixou de amar a Katniss nessa época?"

"Acho que nunca deixei de ama-la. Acho que nunca vou deixar."

Finn ficou apenas olhando pra ele por um tempo. Ele queria perguntar outra coisa, mas não sabia que resposta teria. Ele perguntou assim mesmo, "Acha que poderia amar a minha mãe?"

"Ela ainda é muito apaixonada pelo seu pai. E passa muito tempo dedicada à ele."

"Essa semana aprendi uma palavra nova na escola: persistência. É assim que você deveria ser com minha mãe. Sei que ela pode te amar. Pelo menos gostar de você ela gosta. Ela sorri quando fala com você pelo telefone."

"Não sei quanto a amar sua mãe, ou se isso acontecerá um dia, mas eu gosto muito dela. Gosto muito de você também. E espero que a gente possa continuar sendo amigos."

"Eu também."

Eles puxaram o barco da água e levaram as coisas pra dentro. Gale pegou o balde e Finn levou os outros suprimentos.

O menino correu na frente, cantando uma música alegre de pescador sobre caçar um peixe monstruoso que ninguém conseguiu pescar.

Gale ria com a letra e seguia o garoto, cantando junto quando Finn repetiu o refrão pela terceira vez.

Finn abriu a porta já falando, "Mãe, a gente pegou um enorme!"

Annie veio quando eles entraram na casa. Ela sorria e parecia com aquela Annie da Capital de meses atrás. Gale foi pego de surpresa com o verde dos olhos dela enquanto ela via o balde cheio de peixes. Estavam ainda mais verdes sob o reflexo da luz que vinha da janela. Ela parecia feliz de verdade.

Ele saiu do transe quando ela subiu na ponta dos pés e o beijou no rosto.

Ela disse, "Bom trabalho, rapazes. Quer ajuda pra limpar os peixes?"

"Eu posso fazer isso." Finn pegou o balde das mãos de Gale. Ele recusou qualquer ajuda que Gale ofereceu. "Gosto de trabalhar sozinho. Me acalma."

"Sei como é." Gale disse enquanto ele e Annie via Finn sair pra varanda. "Então o que fez durante o dia?"

"Arrumei um pouco a casa." Ela foi até a cozinha. "E comecei a fazer uns salgados pra acompanhar o jantar. E uma torta de maçã."

"Eu amo torta de maçã." Gale falou, sentindo o cheiro delicioso. Ele tinha reconhecido o aroma, mas não tinha certeza. Fazia muito tempo que ele tinha comido uma boa torta caseira.

Annie riu, "Que bom. Finn também. Aliás, eu também. Acho que a gente vai acabar com a torta toda."

"Acho que sim." Ele levantou a mão pra deslizar uma mecha do rosto dela, mas imediatamente se segurou.

"Obrigada por passar o dia com ele. Dale é tudo o que ele tem, e ele não tem estado muito bem de saúde nos últimos meses."

"Eu sinto muito. Finn fala muito bem dele."

"É, ele tem ajudado muito a gente. Convidei ele pro jantar."

"Ótimo, estou ansioso pra conhece-lo."

"Também quero que o conheça." Ela olhou ao redor da cozinha. "Quer me ajudar a terminar os salgadinhos?"

"Claro."

Eles trabalharam na cozinha, um ao lado do outro, fazendo bolinhas de salgados e colocando na forma para uma segunda fornada. Gale gostou muito passar o dia com alguém que rapidamente estava se tornando sua melhor amiga. O fez relembrar da época que ficava na floresta com Katniss. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, imaginava como seria ter mais momentos assim com Annie.

"Gostei disso." Ela disse quando eles tiraram a bandeja do forno.

"Também gostei."

"Vou fazer um chá pra gente tomar na sala."

Gale ficou observando enquanto Annie colocava a chaleira com água no fogo. E inclinou, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. Ela foi pro lado dele.

Ela disse num tom suave, "Sobre o que disse ontem à noite…"

"Estou honrado que você confia em mim pra cuidar do seu filho, Annie. Só não acho que você estava bem pra tomar uma decisão dessas."

Ela concordou. "Confio em você." Ela empurrou o corpo até encostar no dele por um momento."Confio em você mais do que permiti confiar em alguém há um bom tempo. Tem alguma coisa em você que não sei explicar o que é."

"Você também." Ele falou baixinho.

Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo, até a chaleira começar a apitar. Annie foi preparar o chá. Ela entregou uma caneca pra Gale, e foi pra sala. Ele a seguiu, e ficou surpreso quando ela foi até a porta corrediça e puxou as cortinas para os lados.

"Finn disse que você nunca abre essas portas." Gale falou quando sentava no sofá.

"É muito raro. Mas eu gosto de vez em quando." Annie falou. Ela virou e olhou pra ele um momento e então foi até sofá, sentando do lado dele. Ela tomou seu chá silenciosamente.

Gale descansou o braço por trás do sofá.

Eles conversaram enquanto admiravam a praia. Ele contou como foi o dia na pescaria. Ela contou pra ele como foi seu dia.

Sem saber como aconteceu, Annie deslizou mais pra perto de Gale, e ele desceu o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

Foi assim que Finn os encontrou quando voltou com os peixes tratados.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Treze

* * *

Finn aproximou por trás do sofá. "Por quê você tá abraçando a minha mãe?"

O par separou num pulo.

Finn riu brincalhão. "Te peguei."

Gale alcançou atrás do sofá e puxou o menino, fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Os rapazes ficaram brincando enquanto Annie assistia a tudo um pouco receosa.

"Gale, não machuca ele." Ela implorou.

"Eu? Machucar ele? Seu filho é forte pra caramba."

Finn estava prendendo bem Gale. Ele conseguiu empurrar os braços dele pra longe e depois prendeu as pernas.

"Eu deixei você fazer isso." Gale disse numa risada.

Finn riu na cara dele. "Ah, com certeza."

"Vocês dois, parem." Annie falou, aparentemente preocupada.

Os dois olharam pra ela. Ela apertava as mãos e mordia a boca entre os dentes.

Finn levantou e foi até ela. "Mãe, tá tudo bem. Tá vendo?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e foi pra cozinha.

Gale gentilmente apertou os ombros de Finn e a seguiu até a cozinha. "Hey." Ele falou calmo.

Ela virou pra ele quando ele entrou. "Estou bem." Ela disse e sorriu de leve. "Eu sei que vocês só estavam brincando, mas me fez lembrar dos Jogos."

Ele delicadamente passou a mão no braço dela. "Os Jogos não existem mais, Annie. Todos estão seguros. Finn está salvo."

Ela concordou. "Você também está salvo."

"Eu não sou tão importante assim."

"É claro que é." Ela saiu do toque dele, levantando a toalha com os salgadinhos. "Esses aqui ficaram perfeitos."

"Não os que eu enrolei. Ficaram meio tortos."

Ela virou o sorriso pra ele, novamente agindo como uma pessoa normal. "Ficaram ótimos, Gale."

Ele levou a mão até o rosto dela, deslizando uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. "Fica linda quando sorri. Parece dez anos mais nova."

"Ah, então quando não sorrio fico velha e feia?" Ela provocou brincando.

"Não, só um pouco mais velha."

Finn limpou a garganta. "Cuidado, Hawthorne. Estou de olho em você."

Gale olhou pra Finn por um momento, depois voltou a olhar pra Annie. Ele inclinou e apertou os lábios, dando um beijo no rosto dela.

Ela soltou uma risada. "Ah, vocês dois." Ela virou e colocou os salgados no forno. "Cadê aquele peixe, Finn?" Ela logo começou a vasculhar as vasilhas. Ela pegou o trigo, farinha de rosca e vários outros temperos.

Rapidamente Finn trouxe o peixe, já limpo, que tinha deixado de molho na água.

"A mamãe faz o peixe frito mais gostoso desse Distrito." O menino falou orgulhoso enquanto sua mãe ligava o fogão, esquentando a panela com óleo pra a fritura.

"Nem tanto." Ela sorriu tímida. "Finn, corre no Dale e diz pra ele que o jantar vai ficar pronto logo. Avisa que ele já pode vir quando estiver pronto."

"Você chamou o Dale?"

"Claro que sim. Vai lá avisar a ele."

Ele literalmente correu, gritando por Dale quando saiu.

Gale riu e sentou do outro lado do balcão, olhando pra Annie enquanto ela cozinhava.

"Eu nunca comi peixe frito." Ele disse, observando Annie mover os filés de peixe da farinha de trigo para mergulhar nos ovos, e então cobrir com a farinha de rosca, e depois mergulhando no óleo quente.

"Espero que goste. A gente consegue cozinhar qualquer coisa com peixe."

"Eu costumava cozinhar qualquer coisa com esquilos."

"Esquilo? Mas eles são tão fofinhos."

Ele soltou uma risada. "Coelhos também são, mas as pessoas precisam comer."

"Você comia coelho também?" Ela olhou pra ele um pouco chocada.

"Comia, desculpe por isso."

Ela sorriu, "Foi uma época difícil. Katniss me contou um pouco de como era."

Ele concordou. "Ela era uma boa parceira de caça."

"Aposto que sim. Ela sabe lidar bem as pessoas. Mas sei que ela fica mais feliz quando esta com você ou Peeta. Notei isso na Capital."

"A gente ainda tem nossas diferenças."

"Eu sei. Mas ainda são amigos, ou voltaram a ser amigos. Ela é especial."

"Ela sempre foi especial pra mim. Antes da Colheita dos Jogos, ela já era especial pra mim. E acho que pro Peeta também."

Ele cruzou os braços no balcão e ficou olhando ela cozinhar em silêncio.

Finn voltou ao lado de um homem de cabelos brancos. Gale nunca tinha visto alguém tão idoso assim. Quando ele vivia no Doze, ninguém vivia tanto. Era difícil de acreditar que este homem ainda estava vivo.

O homem virou pra Gale, seus olhos azuis como o céu, e observou-o cauteloso. Dale levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Gale correspondeu e foi surpreendido com um aperto de mão firme. Ele sorriu, "Que bom finalmente conhecer o senhor. Finn e Annie falam muito bem da sua pessoa."

"Eles falam o mesmo sobre você."

"Dale." Annie alertou.

Ele parou o cumprimento e deu a volta por trás do balcão. "Que isso mocinha, não esconda o rapaz de mim. Eu só quero proteger você." Ele beijou o rosto dela.

"Eu agradeço." Ela sorriu pra ele e tirou vários pedaços de peixe do óleo.

"O garoto estava contando sobre o grandão que pescou hoje." O senhor disse, sentando ao lado de Gale.

Finn sentou do outro lado e começou a contar sobre a pescaria bastante empolgado. Os adultos deixaram que ele se divertisse. Mas Dale não estava prestando muita atenção, estava de olho em Gale.

Gale voltou a olhar pra o homem, deixando de admirar os olhos de Annie, que brilhavam de alegria vendo seu filho.

O senhor de cabelos brancos inclinou e disse baixinho, "Eu posso estar velho, mas ainda consigo te derrubar se magoar quem eu amo."

Gale piscou surpreso pra ele. "Desculpa, o quê?"

Dale sorriu misteriosamente e voltou a prestar atenção na história de Finn.

O menino continuou a ser o centro da atenção durante toda a refeição. Gale ouvia, mas não estava muito atento. Seu olhar ficava se perdendo no de Annie. De vez em quando ele olhava de relance pra o senhor do lado, e o via sorrindo para ele. Gale logo voltava a dar sua atenção pra Finn.

Dale foi embora depois de comer um pedaço pequeno da torta de maçã.

Finn sentou-se entre Annie e Gale no sofá, depois de terminarem de limpar a cozinha. Annie acariciava o cabelo do seu filho e depois o beijou no canto do rosto. Ele tentou sair do abraço dela, mas caiu por cima de Gale.

Gale segurou o menino. "Peguei ele, Annie. Pode vir agora."

Finn tentou sair dos braços de Gale, mas somente o fez apertar mais.

Annie sorriu e pegou o rosto do seu filho entre suas mãos. "Vem cá dar um beijo na mamãe, meu meninão." Ela plantou beijos por todo o rosto dele.

"Para. Para." Ele implorou gargalhando.

Ela voltou a sentar, ainda sorrindo. "Okay, Gale, pode soltar agora. Já está na hora dele ir pra cama."

"Mas, mãe, é final de semana."

"E sei que não dormiu bem ontem à noite. Nem está conseguindo ficar de olho aberto agora. Eu já vou dormir também, só quero ter certeza que vai deitar logo."

Ele ia começar a retrucar, mas segurou a língua. Ele concordou e levantou, bocejando e espreguiçando. "Eu tô cansado mesmo."

"Daqui a pouco vou lá."

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. "Boa noite, Gale. Obrigado por ter ido pescar comigo hoje de manhã."

"Foi muito bacana. Obrigado por me levar."

Finn saiu da sala.

"Ele ia dizer alguma coisa pra mim." Annie falou delicada.

"Percebi. Ele gosta quando você se preocupa com ele."

"Quando preocupo?"

"É...quando você consegue superar a depressão e se importar no quanto ele dormiu ou se ele está bem."

"Eu me preocupo o tempo todo."

"Às vezes isso não transparece. Você se tranca dentro de si mesma e deixa o garoto sozinho."

"O dia estava indo tão bem, Gale. Você está estragando tudo."

"Só estou dizendo que tem certas coisas que precisa encarar de frente. Dias assim são raros."

"Você não sabe de nada sobre mim. Você não estava nos Jogos e não foi você quem perdeu uma esposa depois de dois meses de casado."

"Não, não estive nos Jogos. E não perdi uma esposa. Mas perdi uma parte de mim quando Katniss foi pra lá."

"Ela ainda está viva."

"É, mas casou com outra pessoa. Às vezes, acho que é pior."

"Talvez seja, e mesmo assim você não tem o direito de dizer como devo viver minha vida."

Ela levantou e saiu da sala.

Gale desligou as luzes da casa e foi pro seu quarto. Demorou um tempo pra ele dormir. Ele ficou pensando em Annie e no jeito que os olhos dela mudavam. Quando ela estava feliz e atenta, eram verdes como o mar. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ouvia o seu filho falar. Mas quando ela discutiu com ele antes de sair, estavam opacos. Como se uma tempestade se aproximasse.

No seu quarto, Annie deitou na cama sem mesmo trocar de roupa. Ela puxou uma gaveta do lado da cabeceira e pegou uma pequena foto de Finnick. Ela virou na cama até ficar numa posição fetal e sussurrou pra a foto, "Estou fazendo a coisa certa? Fala pra mim, por favor. Ele é seu filho também. Você me deixou sozinha sem ninguém pra ajudar. Diz o que devo fazer."

Ela ficou perdida na foto por um bom tempo. Sabia que a resposta não viria, mas ainda tinha esperança. Ela ansiava pela a voz dele. "Finnick." Sussurrou. "Sinto tanta saudade."

Depois de alguns minutos, ela guardou a foto e trocou de roupa. Subiu na cama e ficou olhando pro teto até que finalmente caiu no sono.

Annie acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, depois de sonhar com os Jogos. Ela sabia que não ia conseguir voltar a dormir. Já tinha amanhecido, não tinha necessidade de ficar deitada mesmo na cama.

Ela trocou de roupa, arrumou-se e saiu indo pra cozinha.

Gale estava sentado no sofá, lendo um arquivo. Saía fumaça da caneca que estava na frente dele. Ele levantou o rosto quando notou um movimento pelo canto do olho. Ele sorriu.

Ela sorriu de volta e sentou do lado dele. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia. Fiz um chá pra mim, espero que não se importe."

"Não, tudo bem. Sinta-se em casa." Ela deu uma olhada pro arquivo. "O que é isso?"

"É só um pouco do trabalho que trouxe comigo." Ele encostou atrás, pegando sua caneca. "Como você está essa manhã?"

"Estou bem." Ela olhou pra ele um instante. "Eu converso com ele. Sei que já sou considerada maluca pros padrões normais, mas isso só piora as coisas, não é?"

Ele a observou por um momento. A cor dos olhos dela estavam verdes como o mar novamente. "Não. Eu costumava falar com meu pai o tempo todo depois que ele morreu. Já peguei minha mãe fazendo isso também." Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, inclinando mais pra perto. "Nunca achei que fosse maluca, Annie. Só acho que sua mente trabalha de um jeito diferente do que as outras pessoas. E se essas pessoas te acham maluca, elas não fazem a mínima ideia do que você passou."

Ela segurou o olhar por um longo tempo, sem dizer uma palavra. Então inclinou-se, pressionando seus lábios nos dele por um momento.

Gale ficou surpreso com a pressão dos lábios dela nos seus.

Ela percebeu a expressão no rosto dele quando saiu do beijo. "Desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito isso."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu só...me pegou de surpresa."

Ela ficou vermelha. "Eu não consegui pensar em outro jeito de te agradecer. Ninguém entende o que eu passo."

Ele engoliu seco, concordando. Respirou fundo, "Nossa você...é linda." Ele prendeu a boca forçando a ficar calado. Gale levantou de repente. "Vou dar uma volta na praia."

Ele saiu da sala antes que Annie conseguisse impedi-lo.

Finn saiu do quarto, bocejando. "O que tem pro café?"

"Vou bater uns ovos." Annie falou distraída enquanto caminhava pra geladeira.

O garoto olhou em volta. "Achei que tinha ouvido a voz de Gale."

"Ele foi dar uma volta na praia." Ela explicou e foi fazer o café da manhã, enquanto Finn se esparramou no sofá pra dormir mais um pouco.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorze

* * *

Annie encontrou Gale sentado em um banco na orla, olhando pro horizonte, vendo o sol subir no céu. Ela deixou Finn em casa pra trazer o resto das coisas pra um piquenique e encontrar com eles lá. Ela já tinha arrumado a cesta, mas queria um tempo sozinha pra falar com Gale antes.

Ele olhou pra ela no minuto que ela chegou.

Ela sentou um pouco distante dele, sorriu e olhou pro horizonte. "Eu costumava vir aqui, sentar e esperar ele voltar da Capital todo ano."

"Nesse exato lugar?"

Ela virou o rosto pra o outro lado, e apontou pra um ponto um pouco mais na frente à esquerda. "Perto daquela rocha. Aquela era a referência."

"E ele sempre te encontrava?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "E depois a gente fugia pra ficar sozinhos." Um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto dela, mas seus olhos estavam opacos, como se uma tempestade se aproximasse.

"E pra onde vocês iam?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sinto muito." Ela virou o rosto pra ele com um ar de provocação, e seus olhos estavam normais novamente. "Mas esse é um segredo meu. Talvez um dia eu diga a Finn."

Ele alcançou o rosto dela, e delicadamente deslizou uma mecha de cabelo por trás da orelha dela. Ele gentilmente acariciou o ombro dela, descendo até as costas.

"Gale." Ela sussurrou, com um pequeno tremor na voz.

"Annie." Ele inclinou e a beijou suavemente, saíndo do beijo devagar.

Ela ficou um tempo considerando, então inclinou e o beijou novamente, mantendo os lábios pressionados nos dele por alguns segundos a mais.

Eles ficaram sentados olhando um pro outro por alguns segundos.

O encanto quebrou quando ouviram Finn cantando à distância. Eles separaram e voltaram a olhar pro oceano novamente. Os dois recuaram as mãos. Gale esticou a mão até tocar na dela com a ponta dos dedos.

Ela deu uma olhada pelo canto da visão. Um sorriso pequeno apareceu nos lábios dela. Annie levantou a mão e empurrou o ombro dele, rindo.

Ele soltou uma risada leve. "Que jeito de quebrar o clima, Annie." Provocou.

"Finn quebrou primeiro." Ela desceu a mão pelo braço dele.

Ele virou a palma da mão pra cima, convidando ela a deslizar a mão na dele.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, levantou e foi andando até a praia.

Gale ficou vendo ela ir.

Finn chegou, deixou a cesta do lado dele e correu pra água gritando e derrubando Annie quando entrou na água, mergulhando junto com ela.

Ela riu e jogou água nele.

Ele jogou de volta, rindo mais alto ainda com cada gota que jogava no ar.

Gale sorria vendo os dois. Ele gostava de ver Annie desse jeito. Ela parecia tão jovem. Ele estava perdido no sorriso dela quando começaram a chamar por ele.

"Vem, Gale. A água está ótima." Finn disse.

Ele acenou. "Não, estou bem aqui."

Mãe e filho entreolharam e correram saindo da água. Cada um pegou um braço dele e começaram a puxar até que ele ficasse de pé. Então, o puxaram até a água.

Ele engasgou com o frio. "Essa água não está ótima. Tá congelando."

Annie olhou pra ele e disse, "Bom, Gale, só tem um jeito de resolver isso."

"Como?"

Ela pulou nas costas dele. "Entra logo na água, Hawthorne." Ela falou rindo.

Ele afundou de joelhos na água. Alcançou por trás e conseguiu empurrar ela também.

Ela o afundou e nadou pra longe dele.

Ele subiu, espalhando água pra todo lado e tirando o cabelo do olho.

"Não é uma delícia?" Annie perguntou, rindo e jogando água no seu filho.

"É...com certeza" Gale disse, ainda com a água escorrendo pelo rosto.

Finn soltou uma risada. "Que bebezão."

Gale cerrou os olhos pro garoto. "Você me chamou de bebezão?"

"Chamei, sim. Por quê?" Ele desafiou.

"Ninguém fala assim comigo e fica impune." Ele levantou da água indo atrás do garoto.

Finn riu mais ainda e ameaçou, "Então vem me pegar, Gale." Ele mergulhou habilidosamente e começou a nadar pro mar aberto.

Gale andou até a água bater no pescoço. Ele esticou os braços e começou a nadar desajeitado, mas logo ficou cansado. Ele flutuou e gritou, "Dessa vez você venceu, Finn. Mas vou te pegar em terra firme."

O garoto emergiu da água rindo, "Não vai, não."

"Isso é o que vamos ver, garoto." Ele nadou de volta pra onde Annie estava, sentada na parte rasa da praia vendo os dois. Ele caminhou até ela e sentou ao seu lado.

Eles ficaram vendo Finn brincar na água por um bom tempo. Gale apreciou a quietude com ela. Era confortável. As mãos dela flutuavam na água. De vez em quando os dedos dela tocavam os dele. A risada do garoto ecoava pela praia enquanto ele mergulhava, dava cambalhotas e nadava por quase uma hora.

"Sobre aquele beijo…" Annie falou depois de um tempo.

"Qual deles?" Ele perguntou, dando um leve sorriso.

"Todos eles." Ela virou o rosto pra ele. Os olhos dela voltaram a ficar opacos. "Não quero que aconteça de novo."

O sorriso dele desapareceu. "Não vai. Não se preocupe."

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada." Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele por um momento, depois ficou de pé. "Finn, vem fazer um lanche." Ela virou, voltando pra areia e começou a desmontar a cesta.

Gale foi atrás dela, ajudando a abrir a toalha e a arrumar a comida, a maioria era o que sobrou do jantar de ontem mais algumas maçãs, já que eles comeram a torta toda ontem à noite.

Finn saiu todo ensopado da praia. Gale jogou uma maçã, e ele conseguiu pegar sem pensar duas vezes. Finn mordia um pedaço enquanto sentava na toalha.

Annie tirou o cabelo molhado do rosto dele. "Se divertiu?"

"Muito, mãe. Você devia ter ido comigo."

"Não ia deixar Gale sozinho. Ele é nosso convidado."

Os três sentaram, admirando o mar. O sol já estava alto no céu.

Finn ficava olhando de relance pros adultos. Ele tinha visto os dois beijando quando veio com a cesta pra praia. Uma parte dele tinha esperança que eles admitissem que acontecia mais do que amizade entre eles. Ele sonhava com a chance dos três formarem uma família e vivessem no Distrito Quatro. Não importava que o trabalho de Gale fosse num Distrito diferente. Uma parte dele imaginava que Gale faria o que pudesse pra ficar com ele e sua mãe.

Annie espreguiçou as costas, fechando os olhos. "Hora perfeita pra tirar um cochilo." Ela suspirou.

Gale e Finn concordaram e deitaram cada um ao lado dela. Estava quieto. As ondas batendo na areia. Os pássaros cantando no céu.

Gale virou a cabeça pro lado e ficou olhando Annie dormir por um tempo. Ela sorria. Ela virou de lado e um braço dela descansou no peito dele. Ele ia tirar, mas repensou e deixou a mão dele descansando sobre a dela. Ele fechou os olhos e caiu no sono.

Annie abriu os olhos e viu Gale deitado perto dela. Ela sentiu a mão dele sobre a dela deitados no peitoral dele. Ela logo sentou, deslizando fora a mão da dele. Ele acordou com o movimento.

"Desculpe." Ele disse baixo.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sacudiu a areia do seu cabelo. Ela olhou pro lado pra ver se seu filho ainda dormia. Ela inclinou e sussurrou, "Acorda, Finn."

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e rolou pro outro lado.

Gale guardou a comida do piquenique na cesta e disse, "Eu posso levar ele pra dentro."

"Você não precisa fazer isso. Ele pode ir andando." Annie disse ao tentar fazer Finn acordar. "Finn. Vamos, meu amor, acorda."

Ele rolou de costas, espreguiçando. Sentou e bocejou. "Não quero ir pra casa agora."

"Bom, se quiser ficar mais um pouco só promete pra mim que vai voltar antes que escureça ou venho te procurar."

Ele sorriu, "Tá bom. Valeu."

Gale carregou a cesta de volta pra casa com Annie caminhando ao seu lado.

"Estou feliz que você veio." Ela falou quando entrou com ele na casa.

"Bem, ainda tenho mais um dia. Meu trem volta terça de manhã."

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "Amanhã, nós vamos até o mercado comprar só o que você gosta. Finn e eu vamos fazer um banquete inesquecível."

Ele sorriu, "Gostei da ideia, mas e hoje à noite?"

"Tem uma barraca no mercado que faz tacos de peixe. É uma delícia. Eu e Finn amamos."

"Tacos de peixe? O que é isso?"

"Você nunca comeu tacos?"

Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça. "Nunca ouvi falar."

Ela soltou uma risada. "Bom, eles pegam um tipo de pão achatado chamado tortilha e recheiam com peixe grelhado, ou à milanesa, parecido com a fritura que fiz ontem à noite. Depois colocam um molho grosso apimentado chamado salsa e às vezes complementam com algumas verduras. Aí eles enrolam tudo na tortilha e você come."

"Parece uma delícia."

"E é. Finn e eu comemos bastante quando vamos lá."

Ele riu. "Eles ficam abertos até que horas?"

"Até bem tarde. Eles tem um barco de pesca somente pra essa barraca. Eles vendem outras coisas também, mas a gente acha que isso é o que eles fazem de melhor."

"Bom, eu tenho que experimentar."

"Ótimo. Posso correr até lá, pegar alguns pra gente e quando voltar o Finn já deve ter voltado. Você pode ficar à vontade Gale, sinta-se em casa, já volto." Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele. "E talvez você podia ir tirar a areia do cabelo."

Ele riu. "É, talvez." Ele levantou o queixo dela delicadamente. "Verde claro. Muito bom."

"O quê?"

"Seus olhos. Quando eles estão num verde brilhoso quer dizer que você está bem. Quando você começa a se perder um pouco, eles ficam num tom opaco, como se uma tempestade estivesse a caminho."

Ela enroscou os dedos ao redor do pulso dele. "Notou isso só com dois dias comigo?"

"Notei." Ele desceu o rosto e pressionou os lábios num beijo na testa dela.

Ela olhou pra ele, sorrindo. "Você é muito gentil."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu só sou humano." Ele desceu a mão e deu a volta por trás dela. "Vou lavar essa areia do meu cabelo e vestir uma roupa que não esteja cheia de sal."

Ela ficou olhando ele ir pro corredor, entrando no quarto. Ela teve um flashback de uma noite com Finnick: os dois tomando banho juntos; as mãos dele acariciando o corpo dela delicadamente; os beijos dele deixando sua pele em chamas.

Ela engoliu seco e limpou a garganta. "Eu vou lá então, Gale. Volto em meia hora."

Ele saiu do quarto segurando roupas limpas, sorrindo. "Vou atrás de você se não voltar antes que escureça."

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios dela. "Então prometo não demorar. E você vai jantar comigo quando eu voltar."

"É bom mesmo." Ele provocou quando entrava no banheiro.

Ela esperou até ouvir o chuveiro, e foi até o quarto se trocar rapidamente. Ela escovou o cabelo e calçou as sapatilhas. Annie saiu apressada pela porta, ainda pensava naquela noite com Finnick. Lágrimas caíram do seu rosto e ela teve que parar de andar. Ela encostou numa parede, deslizando até o chão.

Ela era tão nova naquela época. Pela idade, ainda era uma jovem adolescente, mas tinha sofrido por uma vida inteira nos Jogos. E Finnick sabia disso. Ele sempre estava lá pra conforta-la. Fazer amor parecia inevitável. No entanto, por mais "amantes" ele tivesse na Capital, ele ficava o máximo de tempo que podia com Annie.

Na Colheita do ano seguinte o pior aconteceu. O pai dela faleceu. Seu pai passava muito tempo fora. Sua mãe havia falecido quando Annie era criança e não tinha mais ninguém. Ele se tornou um alcoólatra e as coisas só pioraram depois que Annie voltou pra casa instável depois dos Jogos. Toda noite ele saía e bebia pra fugir dos problemas.

Ela estava tomando banho. Annie sempre tomava longos banhos, pois podia chorar sem precisar falar com ninguém. Sempre achavam que as coisas iam melhorar se ela falasse sobre os problemas, mas só piorava.

E então, Finnick estava lá com ela, a beijando, abraçando apertado, dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem. Depois, eles estavam no quarto e ele foi tão gentil e sensível. Ele não a pressionou; deixava que ela fizesse as escolhas.

Ela limpou o rosto e respirou fundo por várias vezes. "Você sempre volta nas horas mais inconvenientes." Ela disse no caminho pro mercado. "Por quê você faz isso?"

Algumas pessoas na rua a viram e ouviram ela falando sozinha. Eles olharam com pena. Alguns começaram a cochichar entre si. Ela conseguia ouvir um pouco: eles falavam sobre Gale.

"Está mais do que na hora." Ela ouviu uma mulher dizer.

"Você acha que é certo ele dormir lá com o filho dela debaixo do mesmo teto?" a mulher do lado comentou.

Ela caminhou até a barraca, deixando a cesta que trazia consigo em cima do balcão.

"Olá, Annie." O gentil dono da barraca cumprimentou. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem, Martin, obrigada. Finn e eu estamos com um amigo visitando e a gente queria que ele provasse os seus deliciosos tacos."

"Ora, será um prazer. Grelhado ou frito?"

"Oito de cada."

Ele concordou. "Vou já preparar."

Eles jogaram conversa fora enquanto Martin preparava os tacos. Ele perguntou sobre Finn e ela perguntou como a família dele estava. Ele colocou os tacos na cesta dela e colocou um pacote a mais por cima.

"O que é isso?" Annie perguntou.

"São chamados de Orelhas de Elefante. Tortilhas fritas com açúcar cristal por cima. Um presentinho meu, não precisa pagar."

"Tem certeza?"

"Positivo. Você é minha cliente favorita, Annie." Ele inclinou e disse, "Mas não conta pra ninguém." Piscou.

Annie soltou uma risada e pagou os tacos. "Obrigada, Martin. Você é o melhor."

"Eu faço o que posso."

Ela riu de novo pegando a cesta e caminhou de volta pra casa pensando em Finnick, no passado, em Gale e no que o futuro traria.


End file.
